I Do Not Hook Up
by ninni1821
Summary: Damon has been rejected by Elena again. Bonnie is tired of walking on eggshells since Elena rejected Damon and is ready to give him a few lessons. BAMON! I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this fic is based on Kelly Clarkson's I Do Not Hook-Up. I was in the shower and the song came on and then I thought of my OTP (lol). This is my first time writing a fic so reviews would be nice. The story takes place a few months after the season three finale and Elena remembers all the things that Damon has done and chose Stefan. Damon being Damon decides to handle rejection by drinking and whoring around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or the characters because if I did, things would make sense. They belong to the CW and LJ Smith.**

* * *

Bonnie enters The Grille with her date and spots Damon at the bar flirting with the bartender. She stops and observes the exchange between the two. Damon leans forward and whispers something in the young woman's ear which causes her to blush. He takes the bottle of Johnnie Walker off the counter and nods in the direction of the exit to the bartender. She laughs and points at the clock, shaking her head no.

Bonnie knows what those gestures mean and knows that Damon is upset about Elena's rejection. She feels obligated to help him because she does not wish for the girl to fall victim to another _'animal attack'_, when Damon is through having sex with her. She turns to her date and gives him her best smile.

"Hey do you mind if we take a rain check? I see a friend in need and it's going to take a lot to get him to put the bottle down," she nods her head in the direction of the bar and Liam understands immediately. He tells her that it is ok and she should text him with the details of their make-up date.

Liam was new in town. He had moved to Mystic Falls from Greensboro, North Carolina because his mother had accepted the job as the new history teacher. That was one of the reasons why Bonnie had said yes to the date, he was new, fresh. He didn't know about the suspicious deaths or about the Salvatore brothers and their love triangle with Elena. He was safe. He was normal.

She watched as he left the restaurant and then turned around, beginning to walk in the direction of Damon.

"Oh no!" she says to herself when she sees him grab the arm of the bartender then take another swig of his Johnnie Walker, "This is not going to be fun."

* * *

Damon felt trapped, useless, hurt. He was tired of being second choice to Stefan. He was always second choice to Stefan. Katherine loved Stefan more. Elena loved Stefan more. Rebekah loved Stefan first. Even Caroline had wanted Stefan but settle for him when Stefan rejected her. That was why he felt no remorse for what he had done to her before she was turned in to a vampire and will never apologize for it.

He looked at the red-headed bartender he was holding by the arm. He could have compelled her to leave with him, but for once he wanted someone to choose him for him. He knew she was interested but she had muttered something about still being on the clock. He was getting frustrated because this was his third bottle of Johnnie Walker and he still hadn't felt the buzz plus there was a certain 'itch' he needed to scratch.

"Come on!" he said, "Your boss doesn't have to know a thing!"

"I can't!" the bartender replied, "This is my only source of income and I need the pay."

The bartender pouted her lips at him and said, "Just give me thirty more minutes."

"I refuse to wait thirty more minutes."

He tightens his grip on her arm and tilted her head forward. He was about to compel her when he felt the hairs stand on his neck. _Bonnie. _

He turns his head to the side and sees the caramel skinned witch walking towards him with a determined look on her face. He lets the bartender go and tells her to leave, then turns towards the witch. _I am way too sober to deal with this_, he thought to himself.

"Damon," Bonnie said, with furrowed brows.

_Fuck._

* * *

"Witch, what brings you here? Did Elena send you to keep tabs on me? Afraid I might do something crazy?"

Bonnie looks at Damon and can tell that he is hurting. The way his face sunk a little when he said Elena's name and his jaw clenched. He raised the bottle to his head and took one last gulp.

"If that's why you are here, don't worry I won't go crazy and snap any necks or drain someone," he said with a smirk.

Bonnie grabs Damon's arm and pulls him towards the exit. He didn't put up much resistance as Bonnie had expected him to. When they got outside Bonnie scooped the parking lot for Damon's car.

"Where is your car?" she asked.

"I'm not drunk you know, I can drive myself home."

"Fine, don't tell me."

Bonnie brings Damon to her car and puts him the passenger seat. She tells him to make sure he buckles up and then proceeds to drive. _What are you doing Bonnie?_ She thought to herself. _Helping him_, she decided. After approximately twenty minutes of driving she pulls up on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and looks over at Damon who has been staring at her intently the entire car ride.

"You know I can kill you? Right here, right now. I mean you took me to the middle of fucking nowhere. No one will hear your screams."

"You won't kill me Damon, because I can take you and if you wanted to you could have tried attacking me three times already."

"Why am I here Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed and looked into his blue eyes. So much sorrow, so much sadness and she'd be damned if she said he didn't deserve it because he did. How many times had he been the reason people had that look in their eyes? Yet, she still wanted to help. No, she _needed_ to help.

"I've had enough Damon. I've pretty much had it up to here. Why are you doing this to yourself? All because the girl you loved rejected you?"

Damon stared at Bonnie with shock in his eyes.

"Well here's a news flash Damon, it's your own damn fault! You could have picked ANYONE else in the world to fall for and you fell for Elena, your brother's girlfriend."

Bonnie saw a flash of anger in his eyes but she continued.

"I'm sorry if this upsets you but this is the truth. It's time you stop trying to get Elena because it is Stefan and it's always going to be Stefan. And I don't have time to worry that because Elena hurt your feelings, you are going to start attack innocent people."

"Bonnie , I-"

"I'm not finished talking. This is what you are going to do. You are going to stop the reckless drinking and you are going to go out and find something to do that is not Elena centered. If you need me to be your fucking boot camp director I'll be it. You are so much more than this Damon. Get your shit together!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Am I getting a lecture from Bonnie Bennett right now?"

"Get out of my car."

"Bonnie, you-"

"Get out."

Damon stared at Bonnie with something in his eyes that wasn't anger. Was that amusement? _Does he find me funny?_

"Damon, get the hell out of my car before I give you an aneurysm."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Damon saw the determined look in Bonnie's eyes and knew she would. This is not the same Bonnie Bennett he met a while ago. Bonnie had become much stronger and less inclined to bullshit. Damon got out of the car just as he felt the first couple of blood vessels pop.

"Good. Now you're going to walk back to Mystic Falls and I mean walk. No vampire speed running."

"You have become quite the comedian I see," Damon chuckles to her.

Bonnie gives Damon a smirk then mumbles something in Latin. Damon recognizes that she is doing a spell and becomes alarmed.

"What are you doing witch?"

"I just muted all your vampire senses for the next hour. Which is approximately how long it is going take you to walk back to Mystic Falls," Bonnie said smiling.

Damon was furious. He was about to attack her when he realized his fangs wouldn't come out.

"Bonnie," he growled.

"Enjoy your walk. It should make for deep contemplation." She said as she sped away leaving a very pissed off Damon.

**_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down; you've got too much talent. I see you through those bloodshot eyes, there's a cure, and you've found it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm not sure how many chapters I will have but the story will definitely be done before September 1st because that's when I go back to school and I wouldn't want to leave you guys hanging like that. The story is supposed to go with the song so probably at most ten chapters? But that's if my imagination doesn't take over. I added the little part about the book at the end because my friend just purchased said book and I thought it was hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: TVD or its characters do not belong to me. They belong to the CW and LJ Smith.**

* * *

_Who did Bonnie Bennett think she was anyways?_ Damon thought to himself. _I'll be damned if I walk back to Mystic Falls, maybe I'll just wait here for an hour or hope some pretty young thing decides to drive by._ Damon stood planted in the ground, unmovable.

_When did Bonnie become so assertive?_ Then again, she kind of always was. She never put up with any of his bullshit and it took a while for her to forgive him for turning her mother. _Man, did I have to work for her forgiveness,_ he thought.

Damon stared out in to the horizon, and then looked at his watch; there was no doubt in his mind that no one would be driving on this road any time soon. _Damn witch!_

So what if he had was having moments when all he wants to do is whore around and drink. He just got rejected! Again! _It's your fault Damon, you had to choose the one girl you couldn't have._ He kicked a rock with his foot and began walking in the direction which Bonnie had driven away in.

Maybe Bonnie was right, maybe he really needed to get his priorities in check. Maybe it was time he let Elena be happy with Stefan. After all that Stefan had done to save his brother, maybe he owed him that much.

_Maybe it was time to let go of the past._

* * *

Bonnie stared at the clock on the kitchen wall in frustration. _Why wasn't he back yet?_ It had been well over an hour since she left him on the side of the road. _Maybe something had happened to him?_ That was highly unlikely. She knew Damon was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Just like she knew he was definitely pissed and would try to attack her as soon as he got his vampire abilities back. _So where the hell was he?_

Bonnie got out of the chair and carried her mug over to the sink. She turned the tap on and watched as the water flowed down the drain. _Maybe I was too hard on him_? No. No she was not. Damon Salvatore was an impulsive, arrogant vampire. He needed to be spoken to in that manner, it was the only way he would actually think about the words that were being said to him. _Damon, where are you?_

Bonnie didn't care for Damon, not exactly. She was more concerned about what his actions would do to the people around him. She knows that if Damon ended up killing tonight, it would be her fault because she had made him really angry. She turned the tap off, and leaned against the counter. However, deep inside Bonnie knew that was not the only reason why she felt the need to help. She knew that her opinion mattered to him, not as much as Elena, but it matters.

"Do not be stupid Damon," she muttered to herself as she headed to her room.

* * *

The dark haired vampire stared at the brunette witch as she made her way up the stairs. _I should just rip her throat out and drain her dry,_ Damon thought, but he could not. Not because he wasn't invited into her home. No, he could not attack her because he did not want to.

He watched as her silhouette stopped before the window in the bedroom, staring out. _Probably looking for me_, he mused_; maybe I should do her the favor and just attack her since she wants it so badly_. Damon watched as Bonnie shut the window and make her way to the other side of the bedroom. The lights went out.

Damon didn't want to attack the witch because she had helped him. She had given him the perfect opportunity to reevaluate his choices in life. Bonnie's spell had worn of in a lesser time than she had originally said. _Witch got her calculation wrong, ha!_

Even though the spell had worn off early, Damon had continued to walk back to Mystic Falls. He valued the time that he had to be inside his head and he realized that he had spent almost two centuries chasing after two girls who both chose Stefan. Two girls with the same face, who ended up leaving him with the same heartache.

Damon felt as if he had just gone through a period of enlightenment_. Maybe I went on a pilgrimage to Mecca,_ he chuckled. He knew he had to let go, there was no choice. Somewhere along the way he lost sight of who he really was. During this 'journey' he had begun to regain a sense of who he was pre Katherine and Elena_. Thanks to the damn witch, who did it in a way I am not too pleased about_, or maybe he was pleased about the way she had handled the situation. Nevertheless, he was grateful.

Damon headed towards the beautiful house radiating in the moonlight.

* * *

Bonnie heard the doorbell go off and knew without hesitation that it was Damon. She reached for the robe that was draped along the chair beside her bed and pushed her feet in to her fluffy bedside slippers. Hundreds of spells going through her mind as she made her way down the steps to the front door. _Better to be safe than sorry_, she thought. Once she was at the door and turned the knob, she felt a little tense.

"Damon, I will barbeque your ass, if you try to attack me and no I am not going to invite you in to my home," she said as the door revealed her porch.

Bonnie stood frozen for a while, with a look of confusion on her face. There wasn't anyone outside, instead she saw a bouquet of flowers. Bonnie took the bouquet in her hands to examine it closer. This wasn't a bouquet of normal flowers; this bouquet consisted of vervain and wolf's bane. Bonnie saw that there was a note attached and unfolded it to read.

'_Thank You. I needed this. I guess this means I owe you one?' _she smiled to herself as she read the note. He had taken what she said in to consideration. Damon Salvatore had listened to her, Bonnie Bennett. Maybe things were going to be different, maybe.

"Actions speak louder than words, Damon," she said as she closed the door.

* * *

Damon smiled when he heard he last words. Oh he would show her alright. He would show her just how different things were about to be. Damon sped away to the Salvatore mansion. He opened his door and stepped inside. He heard Elena and Stefan giggling upstairs. They were happy and he knew without a doubt that one day he would be happy too.

As Damon made his way up to his room and he felt a flood of relief. He stopped in his tracks and saw a book floating in the air. _The witch and her parlor tricks,_ he smiled. He reached for the book and read the tittle, _'It's Called A Break-up Not A Breakdown: Get over the big one and change your life-for good!'_

"Real funny, Bennett," he said sarcastically as he placed the book on the table outside his door and shut the door. _Ok, witch let's see how boot camp you can actually get. _He turned his bedroom lights off.

**_Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So the update is later than I intended it to be but I was literally not home at all this weekend and I've been having an extremely hard time staying motivated because of the foolishness that I'm being exposed to call spoilers. Like WTF? I can't even right now. Anyways, someone asked why Damon gave her wolf's bane and vervain instead of actual flowers and honestly, I don't know why, I just thought Damon wouldn't dare to give Bonnie flowers especially after she kicked him out of the car no matter how grateful he was. So this chapter was really long but I tried to make it shorter and still have it make sense, so i'm hoping it did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or the characters because if I did, things would make sense. They belong to the CW and LJ Smith.**

* * *

Damon stared at Bonnie as she closed her front door and headed down her driveway towards her car. Bonnie was wearing low riding jeans and a simple blue shirt. _Cute top_, Damon smirked to himself. Damon had it all figured out. He was going to take Bonnie up on her offer; she was going to be his boot camp director. Damon watched as Bonnie fumbled with her keys and getting her car to start.

"Crap!" Bonnie shouted as she hit the dashboard of her car, "Why won't you start?"

"Speaking to inanimate objects is never a good sign, witch."

"Damon," Bonnie sighed.

"How's my favorite witch doing?"

"_Your favorite witch?_" Bonnie scoffed, "Damon, don't become fixated on me now that you no longer have Elena to pin over."

"Don't flatter yourself _witch_," Damon spat, "I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to not attack you for that stunt you pulled last night."

"But Damon I thought we were friends, you did tell me thanks and brought me flowers," Bonnie smiled.

Damon stared at the little witch. She always has something to say where he is concerned. It was like she was programmed to always have the last say, no matter the situation.

"Bonnie," Damon paused and ran his fingers through his hair, "I need your help."

"What's new? When do you not need my help Damon?"

"Wow, you somehow managed to sound cockier than me and I'm _very_ cocky," Damon replied, wiggling his eye brows.

"Damon…"

"I need to leave town for a while."

"And you need my help because?"

"You offered to be my boot camp director, yes?"

"I was frustrated and in the moment," she shrugged, "you know people say things they don't mean."

"Bonnie, please, you are the only one who can help."

Damon watched as Bonnie stared up at him. He could see the wheels turning in her head. He doesn't deserve her help; he had never done anything to deserve the kindness that Bonnie continues to show him. However, Bonnie's kindness was different from Elena's. Bonnie was stern, no nonsense, she scowled in disapproval at almost everything he has ever done. Bonnie never said she forgave him for turning her mother and he didn't know why, but it bothered him a lot.

"Fine, but I'm not doing this for you, Damon,"

"Doing it for Elena?" He smirked.

"Fuck off," she said as she tried to start her car once again.

"I'm joking! Don't be so touchy."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to do a spell to keep me from being located; I'll be gone for at least a week."

"Where are you going?"

"L.A." he smirked, "I'm finding something non-Elena related to occupy my time."

"What will you be doing in L.A.?"

"Bonnie, is that concern you're showing?"

Damon saw Bonnie rolled her eyes. She had gorgeous green eyes. Damon stepped away from the car door as Bonnie opened it. She stepped out and leaned against the door.

"Didn't you know Damon? I'm madly in love with you," she replied sarcastically.

"I know," he smirked, "But there's no need to worry, because you have my scout's honor that I will not do any harm to anyone."

"Ok, cloaking spell, is that it?"

"For now, I might have a list of demands later."

"Buy some class Damon."

Damon watched as Bonnie re-entered her car and oddly enough the car started this time. She stalled her car and rolled down her windows.

"Will anyone else be aware of your trip to the land of dreams?" she inquired.

"No, it's our little secret; I know how much you love secrets."

"Goodbye, Damon."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Bonnie pulled her car into the parking spot beside a beat up truck which reminded her of Matt's truck. She closed the door behind her and walked in the direction of her school. _Few more weeks and I will be done with high school, then what?_ She thought to herself. Bonnie wanted to get as far away from Mystic Falls as possible but could not stand the thought of leaving Elena and Caroline behind. _They have forever together though,_ Bonnie sighed as she closed her locker.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted at her friend while she held her in an embrace. "I missed you!"

"You saw me yesterday Caro," Bonnie said into her friend's shoulder.

"I did?" Caroline smiled.

"Caroline, is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Oh Bon, You are so skeptical! I just missed my friend."

"Is it because we essentially have nothing to worry about, since Klaus isn't a threat anymore?"

"Nah, I just love my Bonnie and missed her," she paused, "Elena!"

Bonnie watched as her two friends embraced each other. Caroline was being extremely bubbly today without reason and Bonnie knew something was up. She didn't know what as yet but she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Why do you look so sad?" Caroline asked Elena.

"I'm not sad," she replied.

"Lena, you can't fool us, we are your friends, we know you," Bonnie said simply.

"It's Damon," Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically, "He's been gone for two weeks now and we are a little worried."

"I'm sure Damon is just being over dramatic, he's probably off fucking girls and draining them, no one's missing in Mystic Falls so be grateful."

Bonnie exchanged glances between both her friends. Bonnie knew where Damon was, but she was torn, should she tell them?

"I agree with Caro, no one is hurt so we are safe," Bonnie said to her brunette friend.

"It's just that, I worry," Elena sighed, "I care about Damon and I worry about what my decision made him do."

"If you like, I could do a locator spell?"

"Bon, I can't ask you to do that."

"It's no problem," Bonnie replied with a smile, "The bell's about to ring let's get to class."

The three best friends walked away from their lockers and headed to their first class of the day.

* * *

Damon closed the door to his mansion. It was nice being back at the old Salvatore boarding house after his mini-vacation in L.A. He headed to his alcohol stash and saw that Stefan had drunk all of his Bourbon, _the little fucker_. He took the book Bonnie had given him and placed it on the bookshelf. It was good read, not that he would admit it to Bonnie. _I'd sooner take a stake to the heart._

Damon smiled to himself; Bonnie was helpful these past two weeks. She had answered his calls from L.A. and that had been a huge help overall. Of course she hadn't wanted to answer his calls or to speak with him at all, _but it had helped to have collateral_. Damon had seen Lucy Bennett when he was in L.A. and for some reason she was extremely curious about her little cousin. Damon recalled seeing the beautiful witch when he entered a small store on the boulevard.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong but we have met, right?' Damon said to the young woman in the store.

"Damon Salvatore, I'm surprised to see you here, is Elena behind you?" Lucy asked. She saw Damon's jaw clench, "Oh my! Did I hit a nerve?"

"Let's just say I'm not quite a fan of Ms. Gilbert at the moment."

"I see, have you finally accepted that it's Stefan?"

"Why are you here?"

"No special reason, I just like big cities, how's Bonnie?"

"Witchy, bitchy, judgey, nothing new."

"She helped you, I can't sense you, and so I know you are cloaked."

"I guess she is of purpose after all."

"Mhm, how is she doing magic wise?"

"Well, since Klaus has called a truce, she hasn't needed to use her magic much except she's still trying to find a cure for vampirism."

"Ah, my cousin the savior, she has such a penchant for good."

"It's kind of annoying," Lucy laughed at Damon's joke, "You can speak to her if you like, since she won't answer my calls, maybe she'll answer yours."

"Why so attached to my cousin?"

"She completes me," Lucy rolled her eyes and Damon smirked at her.

"I see, well come on then, my apartment is a few blocks away."

They had left the store and after a few rings Bonnie had picked up. She and Lucy had chatted away on Sykpe for hours and Damon was amused. Bonnie kept asking about spells and witch stuff, and Damon enjoyed it because Bonnie had seemed so animated and happy. He had never seen her that happy except for a few brief moments.

After that Skype session Bonnie had begun to answer his calls. They had spoken every night about what he had done each day. At first, it was a way to let Bonnie know that he was keeping his promise and not attacking innocent people, but eventually he did it just because he wanted to. Bonnie never seemed to mind and would make snarky comments about who he drank from or had sex with. It took him a while to realize but sometime within these two weeks Bonnie had become his friend. _Fuck._

_**But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will, they don't wanna define it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like the last chapter! And I'm glad that most of you won't mind if some chapters are longer than others! I'll use it to my advantage (insert evil laugh here) I'm grateful for all the reviews, favs and follows. You guys are sweet! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own the characters. They belong to the CW and LJ Smith.**

* * *

Bonnie was getting impatient. Damon hadn't texted her that he was back as yet. And if he let her know that he was back she wouldn't have to do the locator spell. Bonnie looked to her side and saw Elena looking through the window. _She seems so concerned. _Elena was always concerned. _Damon where the hell are you?_

"Do you think that is correct Miss Bennett?" her teacher asked her.

"Uh, maybe?" Bonnie answered.

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention Miss Bennett."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Smith," she replied as the bell rang.

Bonnie and Elena walked out of the classroom together and saw Caroline swapping spit with Tyler. _Do they ever get tired?_ Bonnie thought. They walked over to the couple and Caroline apologized. Tyler hurried away. It was good to see that their relationship hadn't been hurt too much when Caroline started receiving attention from his sire.

"Keeping it classy as usual Caroline," Bonnie smiled at her friend.

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed, "So, I was thinking about things and you guys are aware that we are graduating soon right?"

"Yes," both Elena and Caroline replied.

"And we haven't even had any time to look at colleges or to apply to any."

"I already applied to a couple of colleges," Bonnie stated.

Bonnie watched as her best friends' eyes widen with shock.

"What?! When?!" Caroline asked her.

"At the beginning of the school year, I did early decision so I've been accepted to Duke, Northwestern, BU and NYU."

Her friends gaped at her. Bonnie knew how they must have felt, but she hadn't really spoken to her friends much these past months. With all the Klaus and Elena drama, she hadn't felt as part of her group as she had been in the beginning. They shouldn't be shocked or alarmed anyway because they were vampires and would live forever.

"Wow, that's great Bon!" Elena said smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah, what Lena said, so have you visited the colleges?" Caroline asked.

"Only Duke."

"Excellent!" Caroline squealed, "Road trip to the others?"

"Uh, what?"

"I wanted us to go visit some colleges! It's time we got rid of all the supernatural crap and starting acting like teenagers, never mind the fact that I'll be a teenager for the rest of eternity."

"Sounds great Care!" Elena exclaimed, "We could invite the guys, and make it a nice trip for winter break."

"Bonnie?"

"Sure."

Caroline squealed and hugged her best friends. Bonnie was happy to see if her friends smiling and excited. Her phone buzzed and she saw a text from Damon, _'Honey, I'm home. ;)' _

"How about we plan the trip at the Salvatore boarding house?" Bonnie suggested, "I have to do the locator spell anyway."

"Yes," Elena said too eagerly, "Let's get to the house."

The girls left the school compound and headed on the drive to the Salvatore mansion.

* * *

"Brooding isn't a look that you wear well, brother," Stefan said as he approached Damon.

"I should leave it to the professionals such as you right?"

"Hilarious, where have you been?"

"Out and about!"

"Damon," Stefan growled.

"Relax, I just wanted you and Elena to have some time together."

"Damon,"

"Stefan,"

Damon watched as his brother became frustrated with him. Stefan took himself too seriously at times, kind of like Bonnie. _Bonnie_, he smiled, _I texted her that I was back, I wonder if she will show._ Damon heard his brother scoff at him and said something.

"Repeat please?" Damon smiled.

"We were worried; you could have left a note or something."

"Am I on suicide watch?" Damon feigned shock, "Does this we entail Elena as well?"

"Damon,-"

"Calm down, I've accepted that you are Elena's choice and will always be Elena's choice."

"She still needs you as a friend, Damon."

"And she will have me as a friend when I'm ready to be, I'm trying to detox myself from Elena, I don't want to come between you two."

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

"Funny," Damon said sarcastically to his brother, "I had a wakeup call and did some soul searching."

"I'm glad."

Stefan held out his hand for his brother and they embraced in a quick hug. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline entered at that moment.

"Aw, the brothers are hugging," Caroline chimed.

The boys quickly separated while Bonnie and Caroline laughed. Elena looked uncomfortable as she stared directly at Damon. Elena had dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in days.

"We need to lock that damn door," Damon said.

"But then we wouldn't have been able to see such a loving exchange," Caroline smiled, "Where were you Damon?"

"Away on business," Damon answered as he stared at Elena.

"Ok," Caroline turned to Bonnie, "No need for the locator spell then."

"Bonnie was going to do a locator spell to find me?" Damon asked.

"Yes, Elena was worried and Bonnie wanted to help."

Damon was quiet for a second as he looked over to the witch. She looked a little nervous as she stared down. Bonnie had kept it a secret. She hadn't told anyone, not even Caroline. _This will be fun. _

"I don't see why she would do that, Bonnie knew where I was," Damon smirked, "Matter of fact, we've spoken every night since I've left, I even texted her that I was back."

Everyone turned to stare at Bonnie. They all knew she was blushing; her blood was strong and filled their senses. Damon was pleased. Friends did that to each other right? They embarrassed each other and made fun of them.

"Bonnie, you knew where he was?" Elena asked.

"He asked me not to tell so I didn't," Bonnie replied.

"I think the better question is when did Bonnie and Damon become friends?" Caroline said.

"We are _not_ friends," Bonnie interjected.

Damon stared at Bonnie, when he felt an aneurysm start. It lasted at least a minute and Damon was on his knees. Bonnie looked pissed.

"What the fuck?! Bonnie?" Damon growled.

"I'm glad you're okay, Damon," Elena said quietly.

Damon sighed and tried to increase the distance between him and Elena. He really didn't want to speak with her right now, it was too soon and he was not ready. There was an awkward silence that stretched out for a few minutes.

"Well, this is awkward," Caroline said, "Let's talk about our road trip!"

"Road trip?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, we are going to visit colleges during winter break, it'll be fun!"

"Which colleges will we be visiting?"

"Some colleges that Bonnie applied to, NYU is one of them."

"Bonnie applied to colleges?"

"Yes, without me or Elena, and she got in, I'm a little mad."

Damon stared at Bonnie; he knew that Bonnie had gotten into NYU and Duke. She hadn't wanted to apply to Duke but she had done so to please her father. Her dream school was NYU and she had gotten a scholarship for a full ride to study chemical engineering.

"Congratulations," Stefan said to Bonnie, "Well done."

"Thanks," Bonnie replied staring at Damon, her eyes pleading for him not to tell the others what he knew.

"Yeah, congrats witch," Damon smiled.

Damon watched as Bonnie rolled her eyes. She might have looked annoyed on the outside but he knew she was grateful.

"So our New York road trip is approved?" Caroline squealed.

"Do I get to join?" Damon asked.

"Why? You don't care about school or college, Elena dumped your ass, you have no need to tag along."

"Caroline!" Elena shouted at her friend.

Everyone stared at Damon. Waiting eagerly for his reply, two weeks ago he would have staked her for that comment, but now it didn't matter. He wasn't going to let one comment change what he had already made up his mine to do. He was going to be a better person and do better things, just as his witch had asked him to.

"Such love and affection Caroline," he smiled at the blonde, "I would like to spend some time with my _friends_."

"No one is your friend here, except for Elena."

"Maybe this road trip will change that?"

"I vote yes to Damon tagging along," Elena said.

"Me too," Stefan agreed.

"I say no," Caroline stated, "and so does Tyler."

Everyone turned to look at Bonnie, she had the deciding vote. Suddenly Damon regretted letting their alliance be known. _Bonnie wasn't vindictive, she wouldn't say no just to spite me, right?_

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Yes."

Damon smiled. They were friends after all. The gang then decided to go to The Grille to get a bite to eat. They had taken two cars with Damon, Caroline and Bonnie in one and Stefan and Elena, in the other.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were walking in front of Damon. Caroline had spent the entire car ride making plans for the trip. It turns out she was already prepared for the trip and had even rented the RV for the week beforehand. Bonnie knew something was up when Caroline had attacked her this morning with hugs.

"So, what's up with you and Damon anyway?" Caroline asked her.

"Nothing, I've learnt to tolerate his existence."

"What about the phone calls?"

"I had made a promise to him a while back to help."

"Don't tell me you are becoming Elena and believe that he can be saved."

"Damon isn't all good and he isn't all bad, he's changed since the first time we met him."

"Bonnie, do you like Damon?"

"No," Bonnie replied without hesitation, "Like I said, I've learnt to tolerate his existence."

They entered The Grille and Bonnie saw Liam by the pool table, she had totally forgotten that she told him she would have given him a rain check on their date. Bonnie excused herself from Caroline and headed over to Liam.

"Care for a game?" she said to the blonde haired young man leaning against the table.

Liam turned around and stared in awe at Bonnie Bennett, she was so gorgeous. How she didn't have a boyfriend, was a mystery to him. He had fallen for her the moment he saw her in the hall. She had looked sad and like she needed a friend. He wanted to be that friend. He was surprised when she accepted his offer to go on a date and was disappointed when she had to cut the date short.

"Will this be our make-up date?" Liam asked.

"If it's good enough, you might get number two."

Bonnie smiled at him. _Such an amazing smile_, he thought, _Angels grow wings to that smile._ He always wants to see that smile.

"That's a lot of pressure for a first date."

"Game on."

* * *

_'Game on'_ those were the last words he heard at the end of the conversation. Bonnie was flirting with that guy, Damon realized. It was cute. She was smiling and happy. Damon liked seeing Bonnie happy. It was satisfying and almost infectious. Damon headed to the rest of the gang sitting in a booth.

"I'm like overjoyed right now!" Caroline exclaimed.

Vampire Barbie always had too much spunk sometimes. She was snuggled up to Tyler, and shooting Damon death stares. Stefan and Elena were beside each other noticeably tense. Damon stopped short at the bar when he noticed a woman there. He decided to introduce himself.

"If I buy you a drink, do I get a name?" Damon said to the young woman.

"Misery," she said as she lifted the shot to her mouth.

"Well, Misery loves company right?"

She smiled and looked up at him. Her eyes were gray and they complimented her blonde hair.

"Have a seat," she said as she pointed to the stool next to her, "My name is Leia."

"Damon."

"Nice to meet you."

"For now," he said with a wink, "I prefer Leia to Misery, by the way."

"Me too."

Stefan watched from afar as Damon flirted with the girl. His brother's eyes held mischief and joy. He genuinely seemed happy and in that moment Stefan realized that Damon had told the truth earlier. He was no longer trying to get between him and Elena. Stefan smiled, for the first time in a long time he was able to call Damon brother and mean it.

_**Just give up the game and get into me, if you're looking for thrills then get cold feet.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the follows and the favs it means so much to me! Especially since this is my first fic! *does awkward dance* I was in NYC for a while so I didn't get much writing done. Also, this story is kind of writing itself because I don't know where all this stuff is coming from. It was supposed to a light fic, nothing too serious or really having a plot. We shall see where it goes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeh, characters are definitely not mine they belong to LJ Smith and the CW.**

* * *

Bonnie was awoken by a piercing scream. She was at Caroline's because Caroline decided to have a sleep over since they hadn't had one in a while.

"Caroline, what the hell was that for?" Bonnie screamed at her friend.

Caroline looked at Bonnie with daggers in her eyes, "Everything is a mess! It's all a fucking messing!"

"I'm not a mind reader Caro, I don't know what you're thinking."

Bonnie watched as her friend made her way to the other side of the bedroom, searching through a sack of paper. Caroline threw her phone at Bonnie and told her to listen to the voicemail. Bonnie put the cellphone to her ear.

"Miss. Forbes, we are sorry to inform you that there was a mix up with scheduling and as such we are unable to get you a RV for next week. We have mailed a full refund of your check with a coupon for the next time you choose to use our rental services. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Bonnie put the phone down and continued to watch her friend rummaged through her drawer. "What are you looking for Caroline?"

Caroline sped past Bonnie, ignoring the witch's question. Bonnie was becoming quite annoyed because it was impossible for her to help if she didn't know what was wrong.

"Caroline!" she shouted at the blonde.

"Bonnie just go, because you are not helping right now."

Bonnie was shocked. She stood in that spot for a while before leaving Caroline's room and slamming the door on her way out of the house.

"Bonnie, wait!" Caroline shouted after her friend, "I didn't mean it, I was just frustrated."

* * *

Bonnie headed quickly to her car and started the engine. As the engine roared to life, Bonnie noticed that the sky was getting cloudy and the wind was picking up. It took her a while to realize that the reason why this was happening was because she was upset_. I shouldn't be this upset because I know Caroline didn't mean what she said,_ Bonnie rationalized. However, that didn't stop the wind from being almost 70MPH. _I need to calm down; I can't drive while I'm this upset_. Bonnie took a few deep breaths when her phone rang. She took her phone out of her pocket and look at the caller ID, Matt Donovan.

"Hey, Matt!" she exclaimed while answering the phone.

"Bonnie, I miss you," the deep voice of her closest male friend rang in her ear.

"Not enough to come back to Mystic Falls though."

"I'm actually enjoying Miami; I haven't been attacked by any vampires or any other supernatural."

Bonnie chuckled at Matt's failed attempt at a joke, "But you love all those stuff."

"No I do not, as is evident by my not being in Mystic Falls anymore."

Matt left a few months ago with Jeremy to live with family in Florida. After Elena decided to play with his feelings for her and use him as a blood source, he decided that he had had enough of the supernatural and needed to leave town. Jeremy went with him after he found out that Elena had made Damon compel him to leave for Denver. He also decided that he could not deal with Elena being a vampire and taking away his choices, constantly treating him like a kid.

"How's Jer?"

"He, umm, has, er," Matt stuttered.

"Oh come on, Matt, spit it out."

"He's out on a date with his girlfriend."

"That's great for him!" Bonnie said.

"That was an unexpected reaction."

Bonnie knew Matt was expecting her to be a little sad, but the truth is she had gotten over Jeremy a while ago. Yes, she still loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. He would always have a special place in her heart, he was her first love.

"Matt, I'm as over Jeremy as Kim Kardashian is over Kris Humphries."

Matt chuckled into the phone, "Am I supposed to know that reference Bon?"

"Don't lie, I know your aunt has you watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians!"

"No way, I'd rather watch a nonstop marathon of Teen Mom."

Bonnie laughed at his reaction, "What about you? Any sexy surfer babes on Miami Beach that has caught your eye?"

"No, not yet," he paused, "I'm steering clear of blonde girls with blue eyes and brunettes with brown eyes."

Bonnie laughed, "Matt! That's not very nice."

"Matter of fact," he said, "I'm marketing for red heads with green eyes."

"Matt," she chuckled, "You've certainly cheered me up."

"My pleasure, but I am serious though Bon, red head with green eyes."

"I know you are Matt"

"So what's new with the gang?"

"Well, I got in to NYU."

"That's great Bon! Congrats!"

"Yeah, well the gang wants to do a road trip to NYU, to visit colleges, especially since Caroline and Elena didn't apply to any, so it's supposed to be me, Caroline, Elena, Tyler, Stefan and Damon."

"Why is Damon going?"

"He's trying to change."

"Damon doesn't change unless it's to get Elena."

"Matt, Damon is genuinely trying to change."

"How do you know?"

"We talk."

There was a silence that seemed to stretched for a while. Bonnie heard Matt rustle on the other line.

"I hope your right, Bon."

"I know I am."

"Well I got to go," Matt paused, "Take care of them Bon."

"I promise Mattie."

Bonnie hung up the phone and drove her car away from Caroline's house. She was a little mad that Caroline hadn't come outside at all. She knew she heard her conversation with Matt outside. _Caroline has to apologize_. Bonnie looked at her watch 10:10 a.m._, guess I'll have to grab breakfast and do some homework._ Bonnie drove towards a café in the center of town.

* * *

Damon paced back and forth in the library of the Salvatore mansion. Leia was in the shower, getting cleaned up. There was something fishy about Leia, Damon had decided. For one, she wanted to have sex, even though he had told her that they didn't have to. Damon was trying to build a relationship but she was making it kind of hard to. He listened to her singing in the shower, her voice was melodious. After their drink, he offered to carry her home and her response was 'only if it's your home' with a wink.

'Hey Damon," a voiced said behind him, startling him from his thoughts.

Damon turned around and saw Elena looking up at him, "Elena, where's Stefan?"

"He went out to get something."

"Don't tell me he's back on a bunny diet?"

"No, he went to get me some breakfast for us."

"Cool," he paused, "Well if you'll excuse me, I need to be elsewhere."

"Damon, wait," she grabbed his arm, "can we talk?"

"Elena-"

"No, let me speak," she walked him over to couch and motioned for him to sit, "I know how you're feeling Damon and I didn't mean to lead you on."

"Elena it's ok," he said. _You have no idea how I'm feeling._

"I was genuinely confused, because I care about both you and Stefan," she paused and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I guess Stefan is just the one for me, you know?"

"Ok," Damon said gritting his teeth.

"But I still want you to be my friend Damon, I care about you so much, and I had to choose one of you, and Stefan was always there for me, helping me through whatever."

"I was always there for you too, Elena."

"Yes, you were but Stefan gave up so much, it wouldn't be fair to him."

"Elena-" Damon was interrupted by footsteps and a question.

"Damon sweetheart, let's get out of here and go get some breakfast," Leia smiled as she entered the library. Damon stood and walked over to Leia.

"Elena this is Leia," he said introducing the two women, "Leia, Elena."

Leia stared at the doe eyed brunette. She sized her up with her eyes and must have decided that she wasn't worth much as she didn't reply and simply nodded her head.

"Damon we need to finish this conversation," Elena said softly.

Damon held Leia's hand and led her towards the front door, "see you later Elena."

Leia stopped Damon and turned in the direction of Elena and gave her a mischievous grin. She then turned in Damon's arm and landed her lips right on Damon's. Their lips intertwined for a few seconds, and then Damon stepped away from her and continued through the door with Leia's hand in his.

"Fucking bitch," Elena said under her breath. In the distance Damon walked away with a smile.

* * *

Bonnie pulled up in front of the Café and double checked how she looked in the mirror_. Pajama bottoms and a white tee, real cute Bonnie._ She exited her car and made her way to the cashier when she bumped into a male figure. Turning around she saw that it was Liam, she instantly began to feel unpleasant as the memories from last night came rushing back to her.

* * *

_Last Night_

Bonnie watched as Liam became angry at the fact that he was losing the game. He was jovial and joking around at first and when Bonnie stopped letting him win, his mood changed drastically.

"Maybe we should stop playing and just head somewhere?" she suggested.

"No, I can win this round."

"Liam, I don't care about who wins this game, let's just go."

He exhaled deeply and looked over at the beautiful girl across from him. He had become really competitive when Bonnie started winning and was probably scaring her, he decided.

"You're right," he said, "let's go get something to drink and leave this place."

Bonnie and Liam walked towards the bar and Bonnie nearly turned around when she saw Damon at the bar flirting with a pretty blonde. The blonde then got up and walked to the restroom.

"Bonnie," Damon drawled, "you don't drink, why are you at the bar?"

"Fuck off, Damon."

"Are you still upset about earlier?"

Bonnie looked at her date and said to him, "I'll meet you outside, ok?"

Liam nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He watched as she walked away and headed to the exit. _Nice ass,_ he smiled. He turned towards the man she had cancelled their date for the other day. _Damon Salvatore, there's nothing great about him, he isn't anything special._

"Bonnie doesn't like you very much," Liam stated to the Salvatore.

"She's pretending."

"If you say so," Liam took a couple shots from the bartender.

"You might want to slow down dude, they'll sneak up on you," Damon suggested.

Liam gave the young man a glare and took the rest of his drink and walked out of the Grille. He saw Bonnie leaning against her car and walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful," he said while holding her, "How about we go for a walk?"

Bonnie smiled, "That sounds great."

They walked and chatted for a while when Bonnie noticed his speech starting to slur and his footsteps wobble. She tried to straighten him up and helped him walk towards his car. He was drunk, completely shitfaced. Bonnie opened the car door and helped him to sit; he suddenly pulled her down on him and began to attack her lips. Bonnie tried to get up but he was stronger than he looked, he mumbled something about how beautiful she was and how honored he would be to have her as his girlfriend.

Bonnie bit down on his tongue, drawing blood, "Fuck!" he shouted.

Bonnie backed away from Liam with a confused look on her eyes. Liam was a good guy, why did he attack her like that? Almost instantly, her phone vibrated. It was a text from Caroline. _'Sleepover at my house?' _Bonnie replied, _'Sure._' Bonnie took one last look at Liam who now had his head hung in shame and left.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Bonnie," Liam started.

"What was that last night?"

"I'm sorry, I was drunk," Liam sighed, "I didn't mean to attack you like that."

Bonnie stared at him; she knew he didn't mean it. She knew it was because of the liquor, but she was still hurt. She felt hurt and betrayed.

"I didn't appreciate that, Liam."

"I know."

"You even got upset at the fact that I was winning at pool!"

"It's my mom's fault; she always insists that I be the best whenever I'm doing something competitive."

"It wasn't a competition, Liam."

"I know, it was a date and I screwed up."

Liam was so distraught. He felt like he had just messed things up with the only girl in Mystic Falls that he wanted. The only one who was right for him. He moved towards her and held her hand, "Bonnie, I'm so sorry, can we start over? Taking things nice and easy and pretend it never happened?"

Bonnie contemplated his offer. She liked him but it was clear homeboy had some serious issues. Bonnie let go of his hands and took a few steps backward.

"How about we just be friends?"

"Bonnie,"

"We can only be friends, Liam, I don't have the time to deal with whatever baggage you have."

"Ok, Bonnie, we can be friends," He smiled,_ after all friendship always lead to something more right?_

_**Oh, no I do not hook up; I go slow, so if you want me I don't come cheap**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello loves. Thanks for the follows, reviews and favs. Means so much and for those of you who are asking, yes this is a Bamon fic and pretty soon we will only be seeing Bamon interactions. I'm having commitment issues when it comes to rating, so for now it stays T until my perverted mind decides it'd be better suited as M. lol. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of the CW and LJ Smith.**

* * *

Damon entered the restaurant with Leia in front of him. She had talked his ear off during their car ride but it was nothing important or substantial. Damon was beginning to think that he was already bored with her. _Maybe it's because I had sex with her too early_? Damon led her to a booth in the restaurant and when the waitress came over and flirted with Damon, he flirted back, giving her their orders.

"I don't like when you do that," Leia said simply, while stirring her coffee, "I find it rather disrespectful."

Damon stared at the classic beauty, she had pulled her hair up into a ponytail which made her face brighter and her grey eyes pop, "We aren't dating so I'm entitled to do as I pleased."

"Yeah, let's talk about that," she said raising her mug to her lips and taking a sip, "I am now your girlfriend."

"What the fuck?" Damon inquired.

"I didn't stutter."

"Ok, that's obviously my cue to leave," he said as he slid out of the booth, she stopped him by tugging at his arm.

"Don't be stupid, Damon, you clearly aren't as over that girl as you claim to be, which was why, you kissed me back."

"No I kissed you back because I liked you."

"What has changed since then?"

"Nothing, it just turns out, you aren't my type."

"I see," she took another sip of her coffee, "well, in that case you may leave just be warned that you WILL regret it."

Damon stared at the young lady across from him, _she is crazy_. He reached into his wallet and placed a twenty on the table, "This should cover the breakfast, bye."

Leia smiled, "See you soon Damon."

* * *

Bonnie headed to her car; breakfast had been awkward because she had to constantly reject Liam's advances. She decided that if Liam changed and worked on his issues she might give him a chance but she was in no mood to play mother especially since she had to be counselor to Damon. _Damon_, she gritted her teeth, why the hell did he tell everyone about her knowing where he was, when he told her to keep it a secret? _Because Damon is a bastard, that's why._

She opened her car door and slid into the driver's seat, as she was about to close the door she saw a being flash in front of her.

"Damon, what the hell do you want?" she spat.

"Wrong, vampire darling," Klaus said, "should I be concerned that you thought I was the Salvatore?"

Bonnie looked up and sure enough the hybrid was standing in front of her, "Niklaus."

"Bennett," he smiled.

"To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"You wound me love, after all am I not your biggest fan?"

Bonnie let out a deep breath, "I am not in the mood Klaus."

"Just checking up on my favorite witch," he said smiling, "are you still trying to _cure_ Elena?"

"Ah, it makes sense now, you want to make sure that I find a way to get you new hybrids!" she exclaimed, "you know Klaus, your constant need for company and people to adore you is quite unsettling."

"I like to be adored, and I need something to play with!"

"There is nothing in Mystic Falls for you to play with, why don't you just leave? Kol, Elijah and Rebekah have."

"I like Mystic Falls, there is certain _scenery_ here that I can't get over."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, why he was obsessed with Caroline, she would never know, "Klaus, _darling_, Caroline doesn't want you."

"Who was speaking about Caroline," he said with a wink, he sped to the other side of her car door, "Let's go to the woods."

Bonnie closed her car door and began her journey to the woods. Upon their arrival, Klaus led her to the old abandon witches' house. He told her that he needed her help doing a spell and he promised to stay out of her hair until she was needed again. Even though the truce meant that Bonnie was essentially a slave to Klaus' witchy needs, it ensured that her friends were safe.

"What will this spell do?"

"Locate a few things, I've lost."

"Somehow I think, you don't really need me and just want to be in my company."

"I like your company very much yes, but alas this is to help me find my siblings."

"Aww, are you going to apologize?"

"Yes, I miss them terribly."

"You poor unfortunate soul," she laughed as she continued the spell.

Klaus watch as Bonnie did the spell that would allow him to be reunited with his siblings. The old witches' house was where they were together for the last time. That day will always be known as the day he lost almost everything, his siblings walked out on him, Caroline openly showed her distaste and his hybrids had died. He had bartered with the witch though, he had held two stakes to the heart of Elena and Caroline, she promised to always help him as long as her friends were free to come and go as they pleased. Naturally he had accepted, after all the witch was a direct descendant of Ayanna and held great power in her hands.

Bonnie stood and watched Klaus lost in his thoughts, she cleared her throat and began, "Done."

"Thank you, love," he smiled, "See you in a few months."

Bonnie watched as Klaus sped away, deep into the woods. She sighed deeply and walked towards her car. _Is the day over yet?_

* * *

Damon entered the house visibly upset. He headed for the bottle of gin and poured himself a drink. _What the fuck though?_ He walked over to the sofa and sank into the sofa. He began drumming his fingers, he was on edge_. First that conversation with Elena, then that conversation with psycho bitch girl, Leia. _

He got up and walked to the book stand scanning the shelves for a book to read. _What was Elena's deal?_ He already knew that it was Stefan and that it would always _be_ Stefan. _Was she trying to justify her actions to him?_ He scanned by Wuthering Heights and contemplated taking it up. _I just don't get it, unless, _he paused for a second._ Maybe what she was trying to say is that I'm the one she wants but Stefan just happens to be the choice because he's done so much for her._ Damon leaned his forehead against the book stand. _Fuck, Damon! Don't go there._

Damon looked up and saw the title of a book, _'It's Called A Break-up Not A Breakdown: Get over the big one and change your life-for good!'_ He smiled, just what I needed. He took his cell from his pocket and texted Bonnie.

**_Damon: Hi Bonnie :)_**

Damon waited a few minutes for a response. He checked his clock and realized that twenty minutes had gone by and she still hadn't replied.

**_Damon: Elena spoke to me today._**

Damon smiled; he knew that Bonnie would feel almost obligated to answer his text now.

**_Bonnie: Fuck you, Damon._**

**_Damon: Where? ;)_**

**_Bonnie: -_-_**

Damon laughed and headed to the sofa, drink in hand. He took a sip and placed the glass on his coffee table.

**_Damon: I'm sorry for calling you out._**

**_Bonnie: Why did you do that MORON?! I fucking kept your secret and you threw me under the bus!_**

**_Damon: no need to be such a drama queen, Bon._**

Bonnie didn't reply. Damon was becoming frustrated; she always makes things more difficult than they have to be.

**_Damon: I genuinely am sorry Bonnie, I thought it'd be cool and to show the others that we were becoming friends._**

**_Bonnie: whatever._**

It wasn't an 'I accept your apology' but coming from Bonnie it was the next best thing.

**_Bonnie: What did Elena say?_**

Damon paused, should he tell her everything that Elena said? Or just his theory of what he had suspected she meant. Damon decided to tell her a summary.

**_Damon: she spoke about why Stefan was her choice and I think she was trying to say that she choose Stefan because she felt he deserved her._**

**_Bonnie: Damon … _**

**_Bonnie: Don't go there please._**

**_Damon: You don't understand Bonnie, she got jealous that I brought a girl back to the house and everything and the look in her eyes._**

**_Bonnie: Even if she chose him because she felt it was the 'right thing' to do, you were not her choice._**

**_Damon: I know, but I could be._**

**_Bonnie: Damon, YOU. ARE. NOT. HER. CHOICE._**

Damon clenched his jaw when he read Bonnie's last text. He knew she was right and that he was just probably grasping at straws. It hurt to hear the truth sometimes, but he needed this and that was why he had texted Bonnie in the first placed.

**_Damon: Thanks, I needed that._**

**_Bonnie: I told you Damon, I'm going to be there to whip you into shape, trust me._**

**_Damon: I know and I do trust you but what if I waited long enough? I could be her choice._**

**_Bonnie: Yeah, you could be, but that would be AFTER Stefan._**

Damon gripped the phone tightly in his hand. His vampire veins and teeth started to show. He looked down when he felt his phone vibrate,

**_Bonnie: Wouldn't you rather be someone's first and only choice?_**

Damon stared at the message. He had always been second to Stefan and would always be in the case of Elena. Bonnie's last text resounded in his heart; yes he would rather to be someone's first and only choice. Damon smiled; once again the witch had helped him.

* * *

Bonnie slammed her door shut and walked into her kitchen to get a drink. She had spent the last ten minutes parked in front of her house texting Damon. _Why on earth would Elena do that?_ She was going to have to have a talk with Elena as well she decided. Bonnie entered her kitchen and was startled when she saw Caroline sitting on the counter with a box of chocolate in her hand.

"Bon Bon, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get upset, I was just stressed," Caroline said handing her best friend the box of chocolate, "forgive me?"

"Nope," Bonnie replied with a smile and both girls started laughing.

Caroline hugged Bonnie and Bonnie returned her hug. The girls could never stay mad at each other and it was the thing that Bonnie valued the most in their friendship. There was a time when you could easily say that Bonnie and Elena were closer friends than Bonnie and Caroline but things had changed since then. Elena had become preoccupied with the brothers and even though Caroline usually had her own problems she still made time for Bonnie.

"So you were parked for ten minutes before you came in why?" Caroline asked her.

She contemplated lying but she knew Caroline would be able to detect the lie so she went with the truth instead, "I was texting Damon."

"Oh," Caroline said with a smirk.

"Don't give me that look!"

"What look?" Caroline said feigning ignorance.

"THAT look," Bonnie said laughing, "There is nothing going on between Damon and me."

"I didn't say anything Bon," Caroline said smiling, "Maybe it's your conscience!"

"He needs a friend Caro."

"Ok, well I guess if you do end up liking him, it'll be nice to not hear, _I don't know who I like or what I want,_" Bonnie hit Caroline playfully on the arm.

"Care!" Bonnie said laughing and feigning offense on behalf of her friend.

"Come on, how annoying was it to hear her complain about which brother to choose?"

"I don't know how I feel," Bonnie said mocking Elena.

Caroline sat on the stool near the island, "Damon consumes me, but Stefan is my eternal love."

Bonnie smiled. It was nice joking around with Caroline; she had missed this during these past few months. Bonnie opened her refrigerator and offered Caroline some chips and dip.

"No thanks, I'm full," Caroline said with a wink.

"So have you figured out a solution to our transportation problem?" Bonnie asked placing the dip back in the fridge.

"No but I will, we still have a week left right?"

"Yes, we still have a week left," Bonnie said smiling.

_**Keep your hand in my hand, and your heart on your sleeve.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, follows and favs :) You make me so happy and I'm determined to finish this story by Aug 31st. LOL it is priority. I really like that a couple of people have seen what I'm doing and trying to convey. Also, I'm sorry if the format is all over the place and for any typos, I try to proof read it and I'll miss a few things.**

**A big special thanks to Meye for making a cover for my story! And she's been so good at helping me, this being my first fic and all. :) Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the CW and LJ Smith.**

* * *

"Shit, damn, crap, hell," Caroline muttered walking through the Salvatores' front door, "I can't believe it, I'm mad as hell, I should go there and compel them."

Caroline had spent the last week looking at every town within a fifteen mile radius, searching for a RV rental company. Damon was annoyed; he had enough of all this road trip babble. He watched as the bubbly blonde walked up to the Scooby Doo gang all seated in the den.

"What's wrong Care?" Elena asked.

"We can't get an RV, and I've searched and searched."

"We could drive separately," Tyler suggested, "get an SVU or something?"

"That defeats the purpose of the entire trip Tyler!" Caroline shouted, her hands flailing in the air.

Damon chuckled, _vampire Barbie was really upset._ Damon looked over at Bonnie; she was looking through some books, hardly engaging in the conversation. Stefan was sitting across from her staring at Elena, Tyler was as still as ever and Elena had a worried look on her face.

"Well, I guess we just have to find another way to spend winter break then," Elena said.

"FUCK THAT!" Caroline shouted, "I wanted this to be the time we get to act like high school seniors, travelling to NYC and back via RV would have been epic and so much fun!"

Damon was becoming irritated. He either needed Caroline to stop talking or for someone to stake her soon. Damon groaned and walked over to the sofa, sitting beside Bonnie. She looked up at him and he smiled, wiggling his eye brows. Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued browsing the book.

"Caroline, we can go to like the beach or something, it's not that big of a deal," Elena said simply, her eyes pleading with her friend.

"I guess," Caroline sighed, "It just wouldn't be the same though."

Damon was really over this conversation and began to contemplate why he didn't have friends his own age, I_ could definitely use some._

"Alright guys, what can we do instead?" Caroline asked her friend, "nothing too extravagant because we still have spring break!"

"We can visit Duke, its close enough and I'm pretty sure we could compel someone to get us to stay there for the week, and that way we could have the pre-college experience," Tyler suggested.

"Sounds good, by the way Ty, I'm sorry for shouting at you, vampire hormones," Caroline laughed.

"It's ok babe," Tyler said with a smile.

"So are we in agreement? Leave for duke tomorrow? If Damon stays we can just take one car."

"You are quite the comedian," Damon replied unfazed by the vampire's comment.

"Caroline, leave Damon alone," Elena said, "What do you think Bon? Duke for the week?"

"No, I can't."

Everyone immediately turned their attention to Bonnie. _Conversation just got interesting_, Damon smirked. Stefan's face held shock and amusement. Tyler's on the other hand, held worry and fear.

"Why the hell not?" Caroline queried.

"I'm going to NYU."

"No, we aren't," Caroline stated.

"No, _you_ guys aren't, _**I **_am."

"What are you saying Bon?"

"I have to go, because I made an appointment, and I haven't visited yet plus there are some things I've got to do."

"Bonnie! You're ruining EVERYTHING!" Caroline shouted.

Damon looked at the Bennett witch, her face was impalpable. She looked as if no matter what her friend dished out, it wouldn't change her mind about driving to New York.

"Sorry, I have to go," Bonnie shrugged.

"If you're going to drive there all by yourself, you're going to need a few travel accommodations," Stefan said.

"Yeah, I'm going to look in to it," Bonnie said with a smile.

Damon saw the smile and for some reason, he felt a little disturbed. _Did Bonnie always smile at Stefan like that? _Damon was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the conversation he was being dragged in to.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I was telling Caroline that you definitely have to come with us to Duke," Elena said smiling.

"uh," Damon stuttered.

"Not necessary, Damon is going to be my travel companion."

The room went silent; there was no sound except for that of the birds chirping and cars driving by. Everyone stared at Bonnie, mouth opened. Everyone but Damon that is, who was trying to figure out what was happening.

"Wha, what do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Exactly what I said, Damon is coming with me."

"Why?"

"He has business in New York."

_I do?_ Damon thought. _Hold on, dumbass, she's giving you an out._ He didn't believe it. Bonnie Bennett was willing to spend 10 hours in a car with him just so he wouldn't have to deal with Elena for a week. He smiled; the witch was warming up to him.

"I do," Damon replied, "I was going to deal with it when we all went together."

"Oh," was all Elena could say, suddenly looking disappointed.

"Well, ah thanks for telling us before," Caroline said accusingly, "Your newly found 'friendship' with Bonnie is annoying and inconvenient."

Caroline walked over to Tyler and kissed him on the cheek, "Stef and lena, we will talk tomorrow about Duke, safe travels Bonnie and Damon."

Damon watched as the blonde left, hybrid in tow. Caroline was very hot and cold these last two weeks. Damon turned his attention to Bonnie, who was now getting up to leave as well.

"I'll text you the details and we are taking my car, meet me at my house around 7ish," Bonnie said as she walked out the front door.

Damon was relieved and anxious. Relieved that he didn't have to spend a week watching Stefan and Elena make gooey eyes at each other and anxious because he was spending a week with Bonnie Bennett. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

Bonnie was startled when she saw the figure sitting in the swing on her porch. She took a step back and observed the hooded figure. This was the first time they have been alone together since the whole Klaus fiasco. As he approached her she took the opportunity to really look at him. He was slowly becoming himself again.

"Hey," Stefan said.

"Hi."

Stefan motioned for them to sit on the swing and Bonnie complied. She sat beside him and used a quick spell to turn off the porch light. She didn't want her father to know she was downstairs and she didn't know how long this conversation was going to last.

"We haven't really spoken in a while have we?"

"Not since you came to my house demanding I find a way to stop Elena's transition because this wasn't what she wanted."

"I'm sorry Bonnie," he paused and gazed out onto the horizon, "for everything, I wasn't myself."

"I know Stefan and I accept your apology."

"I feel like I'm the cause for all of this, if I hadn't come to Mystic Falls seeking out Elena, none of the things that happened would have happened."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, this isn't all your fault and besides we are beyond all the fighting off evil guys, like Caro said, it's time for us to be regular high school seniors and for you to be one for the billionth time," she laughed.

Stefan smiled. Bonnie was a lot happier and less stressed since the newly found truce. She was more like the Bonnie he had met the first time. The one who hadn't known she was a witch and thought it was all just some croc. Bonnie was no longer naïve, she had matured but was still able to have fun.

"Thanks Bon, it means a lot," he paused swinging for a while before he said, "I-"

"Wait, this is a good game, I bet I can guess what you're going to say next!" she squealed.

"You're a witch, how is that fair?"

"No witchy powers needed, you're going to say, 'I want to talk about your relationship with my brother'," she said giving her best brooding Stefan impression.

Bonnie watched as Stefan laughed silently. She knew that was the real reason why he was there, everyone was suddenly alarmed at Damon and Bonnie's growing friendship. She would expect a phone call from Elena later that night.

"Yes, what is going on between you two?"

"Nothing, Damon needs a friend that isn't Elena and because of my need to save everyone, I've decided to be that friend."

It really wasn't anyone's business what her and Damon did or how their relationship had evolved. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone, but Damon was a nice guy. He was smart, he had aspirations, and he just hid it all under a thick layer of jerk.

"I know, he's hurting and I wish there was a way I could help," he said sadly.

"Damon needed a wakeup call and that's exactly what I gave him."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him all the things everyone has been too afraid to tell him, I even kicked him out of my car," she chuckled, "he had to walk back to Mystic Falls without his vampire abilities."

Stefan watched Bonnie intently, her eyes lit with amusement. She enjoyed messing with Damon. It was their dynamic and would always be.

"You've become stronger."

"Yes," she smiled, "I've been working on spells and Damon got Lucy to help me with practicing."

Stefan paused, they really have become close. He hadn't realized because he never saw them together and he had his suspicions when Damon had mentioned she knew where he was when he had gone 'missing' for two weeks.

"What has Damon told you, in regards to Elena?"

"That he's staying away and he doesn't want to come between you two, any more than he already has."

Bonnie watched as Stefan contemplated his words. Bonnie wanted both Salvatores to be happy and in her opinion, the dopplegangers where the worse thing to ever happen to those two. They had almost destroyed the brotherhood between the two, but what Bonnie had noticed was that no matter what, Damon was always Stefan's choice. She knew that for certain when Stefan went with Klaus to get a cure for Damon's wolf bite. Stefan would always love his brother. Damon, Damon was getting there.

"He told me the same."

"Typical Damon, he doesn't have an original bone in his body."

"Are you sure about traveling with him Bonnie?" he asked, his concern showing on his face, "I know you guys are becoming friends, but he can become really overwhelming."

"You don't get it Stef, I _have_ to take him with me because I don't want your girlfriend messing up any progress I've made with him."

"What?" he asked with confusion etched in his face.

Bonnie considered whether to tell him what Elena had said to Damon last week. She didn't want to admit it to Damon but it seemed that she was trying to hold on to both of them and Bonnie was not going to have it.

"I just meant that being around Elena right now might be best for him. It's going to be all couples around him, he doesn't need that."

"You care about Damon?"

"He's my friend, Stefan and I always look out for my friends."

"I see," Stefan rose from the swing, "well just be safe, it's Damon, crazy, impulsive Damon."

"I'm a big girl, I can manage myself Stefan, but thank you," she smiled.

They embraced and Stefan watched as Bonnie opened the door. She stopped before closing the door and waved goodnight. Stefan returned her waved and smiled when she shut her door. Bonnie was becoming protective of Damon.

* * *

Damon had to leave the boarding house. Elena said she was going to take a shower and that they needed to talk afterwards. _Hell to fucking no!_ He had used the opportunity to leave the boarding house in record time. He thought about going to Bonnie's but decided against it, she still hadn't really spoken to him all week. She had sent her checking in text every other day but that was it.

He entered The Grille because there was really nowhere else to go in this dumb town. He like Mystic Falls but was seriously considering leaving, he could always just write Stefan every week to let him know he was alright. Damon headed to the bar and ordered two shots of Tequila.

Damon had made it a mission to avoid Elena all week, which wasn't hard since she and Stefan were spending their time trying to get the Gilbert house sold. He thought it was a good decision, Elena and Jeremy couldn't live in the house, since Jeremy and abandoned his life here and Elena was at the Salvatore mansion every day.

Damon was taking the second shot when he saw a familiar blonde boy walking towards him. He looked so familiar but Damon couldn't place his face at all. The young man looked up at Damon and shot him daggers._ Ok, someone's a bit touchy_. The boy approached Damon.

"Fuck you dude!" the young man shouted, "you ruin everything and believe me, you will get yours!"

The young man then left, leaving a very confused Damon sitting at the bar. _Who was he?_ Damon would have gone after him, but the guy was clearly intoxicated and Damon didn't feel the need to attack him. Plus, he had more urgent matters to attend to, like his upcoming road trip with Bonnie. Damon took another shot.

* * *

Bonnie shut the door and saw her father fast asleep in the couch with the television on. She went over to him and fixed the pillows, he mumble and opened his eyes.

"Bonnie, dear, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah dad," she replied taking the cup off the ground.

"What time is it?" he said groggily, "I was waiting up for you to tell you that I'm going away on business."

"You told me before and that's ok, remember, I'm going to New York for the week."

"Oh, I forgot, are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Bonnie stared at her father; his job had made it practically impossible for them to spend time together.

"Well, I hope you stay safe, and I put money into your account, you use it whenever."

"I'll bring back a souvenir."

"You have to," he smiled, "it's a Bennett tradition."

Bonnie laughed as she watched her father drift back into slumber. She took the cups and plate up off the floor, turned off the television and headed to the kitchen. She was going to New York, for a week, with Damon. Crap. The Damon part hadn't really registered to her until a while ago. She, Bonnie Bennett was going to spend a week with Damon Salvatore alone. Crap. She reached into her pocket to text Damon the details when she realized she was getting an incoming call, Elena Gilbert. Bonnie ignored the call and composed a text.

Bonnie: Meet me at my house, 7am, we should get to New York by 5pm, we can stay at a hotel near campus, my appointment isn't until Monday so we can sight see tomorrow and Sunday. Any other plans for the week can be made there.

Damon: Ok. Beautiful, sweet dreams and see you tomorrow bright and early.

Bonnie read the text and put her phone on her counter. She heard it vibrate again and checked her phone, thinking it was Damon sending another text; instead it was Elena calling again. Bonnie let the call ring out, she really wasn't in the mood to speak to Elena tonight. She headed upstairs, mentally preparing herself for the week that was ahead.

_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep, 'cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello darlings. Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. You make my day with your kind words. ;) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they are the property of the CW and LJ Smith.**

* * *

"Bonnie!" she heard her father call from downstairs.

She groaned and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 6:59 am. _FUCK! I've overslept._ Bonnie shot out of bed and headed to her closet. _I haven't even packed yet_. She searched through her grimoire to find a quick spell that would help her pack.

"Bonnie!" her father shouted again.

"I'm coming dad!" she shouted.

"You have young man downstairs here for you."

_Crap, Damon was on time. Wait … Damon was on time. Shit._

"Don't invite him in, dad!"

"What? Don't worry I'll keep him company while you get dressed."

_Great, just fucking great!_ Damon had just gotten an invitation into her house. _Now he can come and go as he pleases. _Bonnie found the spell she was looking for and said it quietly. She heard her father and Damon talking downstairs. She glanced at the clock and saw 7:05 am, _well I'm already behind, might as well just take a shower. _

* * *

"I'm sorry my daughter has kept you waiting so long," Harrison Bennett said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, that's Bonnie's job," Damon said.

"May I offer you a cup of coffee?"

"I would like that thank you."

Harrison left and went into the kitchen. Damon surveyed the house. So this is what inside Bonnie's house looks like, interesting. Damon was a little annoyed that Bonnie was running late but he could use this to get her to let him drive. Her father was friendly, he decided. He didn't have to compel the man to let him into the house, he just told him to come right in.

When her father returned, Damon heard the shower running upstairs. Not only is she late but she took the time to take a shower too? _Oh yeah, I'm definitely driving._ He took the mug of coffee from the old man and Damon wondered whether or not he was a witch as well.

"So I've never met you before, you said your name was Damon?" Harrison asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know my daughter?"

_Was her father living under a rock for the last two years? Did he know about anything that was going on at all?_

"Her friend Elena,"

"Ah, Elena, always was such a spirited young woman," he paused, "it's a shame that she's lost so much."

Damon took a sip of his tea. He listened and heard the shower still running, how long does a witch take to get clean? As far as he was concerned she could have said a simple spell and gotten ready in record time. He put the mug on the coffee table and tuned into the conversation with her father.

"Yeah, it's a tragedy."

"So are you and my daughter dating?"

Damon smiled. Should he tell her father they were dating? On one hand it would be hilarious and on the other hand Bonnie would be furious. No, he wasn't going to say they were dating.

"No, we are just good friends."

"Oh, good friends," he winked, "I see."

Damon fought the urge to laugh out loud_. Bonnie's father was trying to set them up._ He thought there was more to relationship than there was. Damon didn't see Bonnie in a romantic way, did her? _No,_ Damon shook his head. Bonnie was a friend, she was there for him when he needed one. He didn't like her … _right?_

"Your daughter is great and any guy would be lucky to have her," Damon paused, "she's saved my life a couple of times."

"What do you mean?"

He paused, "Just that she helped me when I needed it."

"That's my Bonnie," her father beamed, "promise me that you'll take care of her on your trip?"

"Most definitely, Mr. Bennett," Damon replied.

Damon heard Bonnie's footsteps and turned around to look at his companion. She had her bag in tow and her hair was still wet from the shower. She had it up in a ponytail and had sunglasses in her hair.

Bonnie had spent a while taking a shower, she hadn't realized until she looked at what time the DVR was saying, they were now going to be an hour behind. Bonnie stared at Damon with displeasure.

'Bonnie sweetie, your friend is nice."

"Really?" she paused, "he didn't compel you to say that did he?"

"No, but I would have liked to know that you were going to a travel with a vampire."

Damon stared at the Bennetts. Her father knew that he was a vampire and hadn't said anything, not once. Both Bennetts looked at him as if they sensed his confusion, they smiled.

"I'm not dumb, Damon," Harrison said, "My daughter has filled me in on what's going on in town."

"And you still invited him in dad!" Bonnie scowled.

"That's your punishment for not telling me you were going with Damon."

"To spite me? You invited a vampire into the house, to spite me!"

Damon watched as the older Bennett walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. The exchanged was so fatherly and sweet, that Damon felt he was intruding on their intimate time. He looked away.

"Anyways," Harrison said, removing himself from his daughter's embrace, "You guys better get going on the road it's almost 8."

"That would be your daughter's fault," Damon stated, "she's always poor with time."

"I agree, you should have seen her when she was younger, she took forever to put on her training bras."

"Ok!" Bonnie said grabbing Damon and her bag, "Let's go."

Damon followed Bonnie to the door and offered to help her by carrying the bag for her. Bonnie stopped and gave her father a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye, dad, I'll call you when I get there."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Bennett," Damon said extending his hand.

Harrison shook the vampire's hand and whispered, "Have fun with my daughter, but not too much fun. I would say wear a condom but vampires can't impregnate women, so that's a plus in your department."

Damon couldn't resist, he laughed. Bonnie tugged on his arm and asked what her father and said to him. Damon didn't reply.

"Bye guys!" he father shouted and waved at them walking down the driveway. He smiled; a lot can happen in a week. He shut the door.

* * *

"Give me the keys," Damon said to the witch after he put their bags in the car.

"What? No!" Bonnie frowned.

"Yes, I'm driving, now had over the keys," Damon extended his hands for Bonnie to put the keys in.

"Why would I let you drive Damon?"

"Because you're the reason we are late, I got here 7 am," he paused, "sharp."

Bonnie glared at Damon, she knew he was right. It was her fault that they were late. Bonnie threw her keys at him and opened the passenger door.

"Wow that was easy."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and put on her shades. Damon entered the car and started the engine, reversing out of the driveway.

"Are you not going to use the GPS?" Bonnie queried.

"Bon, I've been around for almost two centuries, I know my way to New York."

"Ok, Mr. Know it all," Bonnie said mockingly, she turned on her radio, "Play, Bonnilicious Playlist."

Bonnie sunk into her seat and started to sing along with Journey's Don't Stop Believing. She had a ten hour drive to NYC with Damon Salvatore, she was convinced that the only reason that she had been able to deal with him was because there weren't in a closed space for a long period of time.

"Thank you, by the way," Damon said, which brought Bonnie back from her thoughts.

"You're welcome."

"Do you even know what I'm thanking you for?"

"Yes, I saved you from the Elena monster." she laughed.

"Cute."

They drove along in silence for a while and before Bonnie knew it she had fallen asleep. When she awoke it was noon and she was hungry. Damon must have heard her stomach because he came off at the next food exit and drove to TGI Friday' entered the restaurant and were greeted by the host who immediately beamed at the sight of Damon. She led them to a table in the restaurant and told them that their waiter would be with them shortly.

"Do you ever get tired of that?" Bonnie asked as she sat down.

"Tired of babes hitting on me? Nope."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot," he said cheekily.

The waitress came to the table and of course, began flirting with Damon. Bonnie was annoyed. The waitress, Marla, kept flipping her brunette hair and giggling.

"I'd like to order before I die of hunger," Bonnie said.

Damon glanced at the witch; _where had that come from?_ He stared at Bonnie who was clearly agitated.

"I apologize on the behalf of my companion."

"Companion?" she asked, "Does that mean your single?"

"Ok, listen, Marla? That's your name? If you're not going to take our order then get us a waitress that will."

"Listen here, missy, you do not speak to me in that tone."

"I don't, but I'm pretty sure your manager does."

Damon was silent as he watched the two ladies engage in a stare off. Why was Bonnie acting this way? Was she jealous? _Nah, she was probably just hungry. _Damon turned to the waitress.

"You do not find me attractive," he compelled.

"I do not find you attractive," she repeated.

"You don't remember what she said to you and you're only here to take our orders."

"I don't remember what she said to me and I'm only here to take your orders."

Bonnie gave Marla her order and the waitress left then returned with their drinks. Bonnie took a sip of her drink and placed the glass on the table. Damon was giving her a look.

"What?"

Damon shrugged.

"I get irritable when I'm hungry."

Damon gave her a non-committal shrug.

"What are you thinking Damon?"

"Just that I'd never want to see you hungry again," he smiled.

She laughed, "I'm sorry, I was out of it wasn't I?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous of what?" she laughed, "certainly not you."

Marla arrived with their food and Bonnie dug into. Damon was captivated as he observed her devouring the food. She was savoring every taste and making very sexual moans. She looked up and caught him staring.

"What?"

"You really like food,"

"Yeah, I can't cook but I love to eat."

"Maybe, I'll cook for you on day," he said with a wink.

Bonnie smiled. About an hour later they left the restaurant and headed on the road again.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie were driving for about two hours. They hadn't argued with each other and started playing ridiculous car games. Damon criticized her taste in music and she criticized his taste in women. Damon had to admit, he was having fun. Damon looked at his watch; it was 3 o'clock they should have been nearing the border of Pennsylvania by now.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, noting the shift in the air.

"Nothing," Damon mumbled.

"Don't lie to me, what's wrong Damon?"

"Read your book, Bonnie, everything is alright."

Damon watched as the exit sign said Thorton. Thorton, that sounds familiar_. Thorton was in West Virginia, FUCK!_ He should be going north not west. _Bonnie is going to kill me._ Damon continued driving for the next few hours while Bonnie was preoccupied reading her book.

I have to fix this. It seems that Damon had taken the wrong exit after they made their pit stop. He decided to head to Pittsburg and then go to NYC from there. He looked over at Bonnie who was fast asleep and sighed. _She is literally going to kill me._

* * *

Bonnie awoke when she felt the car come to a sudden stop. What the hell? She sat up and watched as Damon tried to maneuver them from the road block. Bonnie took out her phone to look at the time; 8:09 p.m. and they still weren't in New York. She looked through the window and saw a sign 'Pittsburg Next 3 exits.'_ Pittsburg? Why are we near Pittsburg?_ It took Bonnie a few moments but she connected the dots.

"Damon, YOU _FUCKING_ MORON!" she shouted.

"Calm down Bonnie."

"Calm down? Calm down? We are in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

"So I missed an exit or two, sue me," Damon fastened his grip on the steering wheel.

"All you had to do was follow I-81N Damon, it's not rocket science!"

"Sorry if I was too preoccupied with our conversation to pay attention to the exits!"

"Not my fault you're a dumbass!"

Damon glared at her. He knew she would be upset. That's why he hadn't told her when he had realized they missed a couple of exits. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"Whatever."

"Ok, we are going to Pittsburg and we can get a motel for the night and then continue on to New York."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took out her cellphone, she had 10 new messages. She was tired and it didn't make sense to continue travelling, they would be out of gas soon and besides they had been driving for practically 12 hours.

"Fine," she said, "but I'm driving to New York and we are using a GPS."

"Ok."

They drove in silence for the rest of the ride, the air was thick with tension and Bonnie took the time to return her text messages. There was one from Matt asking if she was ok and a couple from Elena and Caroline. Damon pulled up in front of a motel that oozed cheap. However, it seemed to be the only place they could shack up in. They walked into the motel and the receptionist informed them that they would be able to get two rooms beside each other. Damon told him they would take it.

They walked to the rooms and opened the doors. The outside of the motel might have been crappy but the inside was gorgeous. Bonnie put her bag on the table and went to check out the bathroom. Damon was in the room beside her. She was about to call her father when she heard a knock on the door. She ignored Damon.

Half an hour had passed since Bonnie had spoken to her father, assuring him that everything was alright. Bonnie realized that she hadn't eaten since noon and was starving. She got up and opened the door, to find Damon standing there with a Wendy's bag.

"I come bearing food and apologies," Damon said holding up the bag.

Bonnie glared at him for a moment before opening the door, "Get in."

They sat in silenced and Damon stared while Bonnie ate the salad. The way that girl ate stirred up something in him. Maybe he needed blood? No he just drank from a pretty blonde in the restaurant. He looked at the way she licked her lips, her lips were so plump and kissable. Damon involuntarily kissed his lips. She looked up and stared angrily at him. She was still mad at him, he could tell. He watched as she finished her dinner and threw it away. She then pointed at the door signaling for him to leave.

"Dammit, Bonnie, how many times do I have to apologize?"

"I don't care!"

"You're being totally unreasonable!"

"I'm being unreasonable? I don't have a right to be upset after Mr. I-know-the-world-because-I've-been-alive-for-almost-two-centuries, gets us lost!"

"Well, maybe if you shut up when I'm driving I wouldn't have missed the exit."

"Oh, so now it's my fault that you're just too arrogant and couldn't admit to needing the GPS?"

"Fuck you Bonnie Bennett!"

"Fuck You Damon Salvatore!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "I swear the worse thing I could have done was to try and be your friend!"

"Oh the savior is regretting her decision!"

"Shut up! At least I didn't fall in love with my brother's girlfriend!"

"No, you fell for you're a guy who was practically your adopted brother!"

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU INSUFFERABLE ASSHOLE! I WENT OUT A LIMB TRYING TO HELP YOUR ASS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY GETTING ME LOST? INSULTING ME? I SWEAR DAMON, YOU-"

Her last statement was cut off as Damon crushed his lips against hers.

_**I can't cook, no, but I can clean up the mess she left.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys crack me up with the reviews! Lol. I had to end the last chapter like that, it was fun! Ok, So someone commented that they liked the fact that I didn't make Papa Bennett a stern no nonsense kind of guy and honestly I felt like I had to because, almost every story you read he's scary and disapproving of Bonnie. I had a hard time trying to name him though. In other news, Damon may do some things that was pretty OOC this chapter, but this is my story and I like fun Damon plus, it's supposed to be a humorous story! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. You make my heart beat with joy! :) Enjoy loves!**

**Disclaimer: They belong to the CW and LJ Smith.**

* * *

Bonnie was frozen, utterly and completely motionless. She felt his lips move against hers and before she knew it, she was kissing back. Time stood still as their lips meshed. Bonnie momentarily forgot just who she was kissing. Damon ran his tongue against her bottom lip; she moaned softly then allowed him access. This was different than the stolen kisses with Jeremy; this was stirring something deep inside her. She placed her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss.

Damon was conscious of the fact that Bonnie Bennett was indeed kissing him back. He didn't even know why he decided to kiss her in the first place. There was something about the way she was eating and the way her blood smelled when she was angry. It sparked something and he had to know what her lips tasted like. Needless to say, he was not disappointed.

Bonnie vaguely recalled exactly what happened prior to make out session that was going on. _I'm kissing Damon Salvatore._ Suddenly, as if she realized exactly who she was kissing, she took a step back and slapped him.

"Ow!" he shouted, placing a hand to his cheek.

"Get out Damon," she said calmly.

"What? Bonnie-" he was cut off by the searing pain to his head, Bonnie was giving him an aneurysm.

"Damon leave," she paused, "now!"

He stared at her with confusion in his eyes and left, slamming the door. Bonnie sighed in frustration and walked over to the bed. _What the fuck had just happened?_ She was confused. Damon had kissed her and even worse she had kissed him back! She heard a crash in the room next door and knew Damon was angry.

Why had Damon kissed her? _Does he like me?_ She shook her as if trying to dismiss the thought but it was still there in the forefront of her mind. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 pm. She should call someone and speak with them. Her first thought was to call Elena but she decided against that. The next person she could have called would be Caroline but Bonnie didn't need to hear Caroline squealing and over analyzing everything. Maybe she should call Lucy.

She dialed her cousin's cell number and got her voicemail. She remembered that even though it was 10pm in Pittsburg it was probably only 7pm in California which meant Lucy was still working. She sighed, who can I call? She walked to the bathroom to prepare herself for bed. Upon entering the bathroom she picked up the hand soap and saw that the bottle said imported from London. _Rebekah! That's who I can call! _

Bonnie and Rebekah had become close during her time battling with dark magic and Bonnie had been the only real friend Rebekah had. After Klaus kicked Rebekah out for 'killing' Elena, she had nowhere to go and no friends. Bonnie was alone, she felt disregarded by her friends and took comfort in Rebekah. It turned out that they had a lot in common.

Bonnie rushed into the bedroom and dialed Rebekah's number. After the third ring, she answered.

"Bonnie, are you aware that it's almost 4 a.m. here," Rebekah asked.

"You're a vampire Becks and if I know you, you're with some poor lad, possibly sneaking out of his room as we speak."

"Touché, Bonnie, Touché," she smiled, "What's up love?"

Bonnie paused, should she just outright burden Rebekah with her problems?

"What's up with you?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie hun, you do not call someone at 4 am for small talk, come on, tell me what's wrong."

Bonnie sighed, "Damon."

"Ah, give me a sec," she said, "I'm going to get comfortable, because I feel a story coming on."

Bonnie waited for Rebekah to finish whatever it was that she was doing. When Rebekah returned to the receiver, Bonnie told her about everything that happened between her and Damon. She started with the incident in the woods and ended with the kiss.

"Wow, let me process, all of this," Rebekah said, "You and Damon are friends, and he just kissed you and you _loved _it!"

"I didn't say I loved it!" Bonnie protested.

"Bon, I can hear you blushing when you're talking about it," she smiled, "wait, Damon can't hear us can he? You said he's next door."

"No, I did a spell on the room to keep away his prying ears."

"Good, so I'm going to say this once and listen up."

"Ok,"

"Damon likes you," she said, very matter of fact.

"No he doesn't."

"Bon, I've slept with Damon and while he is a horny little bastard, I doubt if I was giving him a stern tongue lashing like you were, he would reward me with a kiss."

"He would do that to Elena, you know, the girl he is in love with."

"He's getting over her, if you don't want to be in the company of someone you love, then I'd say you don't love them as much as you thought you did."

"I guess, but that doesn't mean he likes me."

"Alright, believe what you want," she paused, "and for the record, you were being unreasonable, getting lost isn't that big a deal."

"Rebekah!" she exclaimed.

"The truth hurts darling, anyways I have to go, my brother just turned up."

"Which one?"

"Niklaus," she said and Bonnie could hear the venom in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok, he's going to have to do some groveling," she said momentarily distracted, then beamed, "bye, Bon! Take care of Damon!"

Bonnie ended the call. She thought about what Rebekah had said. She decided that Rebekah was kind of right about her being unreasonable in regards to Damon getting them lost, it really wasn't that big a deal. However, Rebekah was wrong about Damon liking her. She knew Damon, he thought of her as a friend and nothing more. _Bonnie, friends do not kiss friends like he did_. She ignored the voice in her head and went to bed.

* * *

Damon hadn't slept at all. He couldn't. He was being haunted by the lingering kiss between him and Bonnie. He was still trying to figure out why he had kissed her in the first place. He took a shower and drank from the blood bag on the nightstand. He saw the glass that he broke last night and made his way to clean it up.

He was frustrated; Bonnie had slapped him before kicking him out of the room. She had kissed back, he didn't imagine it. Bonnie was a great kisser, he decided. If he had to give her an award, he would give her second best to Katherine. As much as he hated to admit it, Katherine was the best kisser he had been with so far.

He placed his bag in the corner of the room and looked at the clock, he had enough time to get her some breakfast and maybe they could talk about that kiss. He imagined a couple of different situation in his mind, trying to figure out exactly what would be the correct way to approach the subject. He decided that he would wait until Bonnie brought it up.

He went to Dunkin Donuts and got her a cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. He stood outside her door and mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. He knocked on her door and waited a minute or two. _What exactly was he going to say to her?_ He knocked once more.

"Bonnie, open up" he said, "we need to get on our way to New York."

She didn't reply. Damon was extremely annoyed. He knocked a third time.

"Bonnie this is immature, open up!" he paused, "you know I can break this door down right?"

Damon sighed; _I guess we won't be able to put this past us after all._ He placed the bagel and coffee at the door and went back to his room. For someone who was no doubt the most mature person in their group, she was behaving childish. He took out his cell and saw a message from Stefan.

**Stefan: Hope everything is ok, and that Bonnie hasn't killed you yet.**

Damon smiled.

**Damon: It wouldn't be for lack of trying.**

Damon heard Bonnie knock on his door. He opened the door and stared at her. She was wearing sweats and had her hair in a very high ponytail. She had been running. He smiled; she wasn't avoiding him after all.

"Thanks for breakfast, I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can leave."

So she wasn't going to mention last night? Well, he wasn't going to mention it either.

"Oh and about yesterday," he perked up, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, it's no big deal and you can drive if you like BUT you're using a GPS."

"Ok," Damon said slightly disappointed.

"So I'll see you in about half an hour," she said then left.

Damon was irritated. Bonnie wasn't going to acknowledge the kiss at all. Well, two can play that game and eventually someone will fold, and it most definitely won't be him.

* * *

"Damn you Damon!" Bonnie shouted, as she headed to the bathroom.

Damon had completely disregarded what happened last night. She wasn't going to address it first. She wasn't the one who initiated the kiss. She stepped into the shower and felt the warm water run down her skin. She had gone for a run because it was the only way to clear her mind of her confusing thoughts.

She was surprised to find the Dunkin Donuts bag in front of her door and thought it was sweet of Damon to still get her something to eat even after all that had happened between them. She enjoyed the bagel and the coffee was almost perfect, it was a tad bit too dark for her taste. She lathered her body and washed her hair.

When she was finished with her shower, she got dressed and put on a little make-up. She got a text from Elena asking if she was ok and how was Damon. She rolled her eyes, Elena was having an even harder time letting go of Damon than Damon was having letting go of her. _Maybe I should reply and say he's doing fine, and tell her that we kissed. Wow where had that come from?_

Don't get Bonnie wrong, she loved Elena to death but sometimes Elena didn't realize the things she did. Also, as much as she hated to admit it, Elena was selfish. Not that it was her fault though, it was just the way things were, people gave her attention and she loved it. Bonnie replied to the text saying everything was going good. She took her bags and left the room.

Damon was leaning against the car, keys dangling of his fingers.

"Nice of you to join me princess," he said smirking.

"Shut up, Damon," she teased.

He tossed her the keys, "to New York please Hanson."

"Excuse me?"

"I drove before, so you can drive now," he smirked, "I think it's only fair."

"I told you, you could drive."

"Yeah, but I don't want to."

Bonnie widened her mouth, "why not?"

"I'm tired, and I believe in equal rights."

"What do equal rights have to do with you driving?"

"How sexist of you Bon!" he said playfully, "just because I'm the man doesn't mean I should drive."

"You have got to be kidding me," she said with amusement in her eyes, "Fine, I'll drive."

"Good, also be a dear and open my car door for me," he smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie gaped at Damon, what was actually going on? She walked to his door and held it open. He slid in and blew his breath on the outside of her ear. She shivered.

"You ok Bon?"

She nodded her head, "yeah everything is peachy."

She placed her bags in the backseat and then slid into the driver's seat. She put the address of NYU into the GPS and began driving. She played her 'very girly' playlist as a way to get back at Damon. To her chagrin, Damon began singing along.

"_Making my way downtown, walking fa-"_ Bonnie skipped the song that Damon was singing, "Hey I was listening to that."

The next song that came on was Taylor Swift's Our Song.

"Oh, you can keep this one, I love me some Tay Swift," he paused then began, _"I was driving shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car, he got one hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart,"_ he sang while touching his heart, mocking Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued driving while Damon belted the song at the top of his lungs, extremely off key. Her phone rang and she answered it, briefly cutting the song.

"Hey Bon! I missed your call yesterday, is everything ok?" Lucy asked, her voice blasting through the car.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm actually driving now Luce, and so you're on speaker."

"Oh, who is there with you?"

"The eternal stud," Damon said cockily.

Lucy laughed, "Who else?"

"Just me and your cousin, gorgeous."

"I see, well safe drive Bon and call me when you get to New York."

"Sure, no problem," Bonnie said.

"Bye Damon, take care of my cousin."

"Oh, I intend to," he said giving Bonnie a very suggestive look.

Bonnie ended the call and resumed her playlist. The song that was playing was Aqua's Barbie Girl.

"You know, I'm just going to sing along to whatever you play right?"

"No problem, I'm recording your singing, it'll make for perfect blackmail," Bonnie smiled.

Damon slouched back in his seat, shrugged his shoulders and continued singing.

* * *

They arrived in New York around 4 pm; Damon had taken over driving after they stopped at a small town in New Jersey to get something to eat. It was a Sunday afternoon so there wasn't a huge amount of traffic in New York but it was still obnoxious traffic. Neither of them mentioned the kiss throughout the seven hour ride. The only time Damon hinted at it was during the phone call with Lucy.

They found a hotel that was only a few blocks from the university. It was pretty expensive to stay the week. Bonnie and Damon ended up having to stay in the same room even though it was a pretty large room. The bed was a queen sized and had quality thread count. Bonnie was tempted to just collapse and never get up.

"What's the plan for today?" Damon asked putting away his clothes.

"Can we stay in tonight?" Bonnie asked, "I'm jetlagged."

Damon laughed, "You can't be jetlagged Bonnie you weren't flying."

"Whatever, Mr. Know-it-all."

"Ok, so we can get something to eat in the restaurant and watch a movie, I'm sure there must be something on pay per view to watch."

Bonnie yawned, "Ok, figure that out while I go take a nap."

"Sure."

* * *

It was a few hours later when Bonnie was awaken by Damon tugging on her hair. She groaned and turned over.

"Wake up Bonnie, its 7:30 and our reservation is at 8," he said pushing her.

She groaned and sat up, "I'm not hungry."

"Sure you aren't," he replied, "Now go look pretty and let's eat."

"Fine," she mumbled and got up to get ready for dinner.

It took Bonnie fifteen minutes to freshen up and then they went downstairs to the restaurant. They had a pleasant dinner. As usual, Damon flirted with the waitress and Bonnie was annoyed. Damon was convinced that she was jealous and it pleased him.

They left the restaurant after nine and went back to their room. Bonnie called her father and told him that she had gotten to New York safely and she texted her best friends to know she was alright. They changed into their pajamas and Bonnie jumped into bed. Damon had scrolled through the pay-per-view and Bonnie saw a movie she wanted to watch.

"Do you really want to watch Savages bon?" Damon asked.

"Yes."

"But there's blood and gore."

"Afraid you might get hungry?"

"No it's just that, girls are supposed to want to watch shows like the Titanic, I mean they even have it in 3D."

"Four hours watching a ship sink? No thank you," she took the remote from him and hit play, "guns and blood sounds great right now!"

Damon was amazed; he would have had to fight with Elena to get her to watch something that didn't have a prince and princess falling in love. He once recalled a time Elena made him sit through an 'every-Nicholas-Sparks-novel-that-got-turned-into-movie' marathon. Oddly, enough this was the first time Damon had thought of Elena all weekend.

He sat beside Bonnie on the bed and they watched the movie in silence. Before, he knew it Bonnie had fallen asleep, her head resting slightly on his chest. He smiled. She was snoring but, they were silent snores which you had to be a vampire to hear. She looked ethereal and peaceful. Damon tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He turned the lights off and left the room. Damon knew then why he had kissed her last night, he was developing _romantic_ feelings for Bonnie Bennett.

_**Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I've written this chapter like five times, and I am not over exaggerating in the least. It just wasn't turning out the way I liked and this is why it's so late. I'm not too pleased with the end result but it's the best of all the rewrites. Just to let you guys know the two of the songs I listened to while I was writing this chapter are_ Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg and I find The Light In You by Joe Brooks._ The fic is almost done guys probably three or four more chapters. Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews. You guys seriously have no idea how much it means to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of the CW and LJ Smith, I do not own them.**

* * *

It took a while for Bonnie to get her bearings when she awoke. It was Monday and she remembered that she had an appointment at the administrator's office today. She sat up in bed and smelled something delicious. She looked over to the little dining area and saw that Damon had ordered room service.

"Good morning Aurora," Damon said beaming.

"Aurora?" Bonnie said confused.

"Sleeping Beauty's real name," he replied in a 'didn't you know that' sort of tone.

"Why do you even know that Damon?" she asked.

"I know many things, Bonnie, like the fact that you're going to be late for your appointment if you don't hurry up and get dressed."

"Oh yeah," she walked towards the bathroom and paused, "thanks."

"You owe me a couple! And I'll be ready to collect soon!" he shouted as she shut the bathroom door.

Bonnie took a while taking the shower as she recalled all that has happened so far. Damon had kissed her; she had kissed back, now they were pretending it never happened. She didn't know why but it bothered her that Damon hadn't spoken about it. They had a great time last night, minus the waitress hitting on him every minute. _Damn waitress,_ she growled.

She washed her hair and put on a robe. Damon was sitting by the table, smiling at her. He didn't have a shirt on and it was extremely distracting. She sat across from him and he handed her a cup of coffee. She took the coffee and tasted it, it was divine, simply heavenly, it was just the way she like it. What was Damon up to? She scanned the table and saw scrambled eggs, bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. _Yum._

"Do you want me to accompany you to NYU?" he asked drinking a glass of blood.

"Oh Damon, I know you want to see college coeds and that's the real reason why you want to join me."

"You know me so well, Bon," he winked at her.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"I'm a vampire; I don't need sleep, just blood."

"Damon,"

"I went out Bonnie, I found a blood bank then I went to look for a friend."

"Oh," she said filling her mouth with pancake and eggs "was this 'friend' of the female gender?"

"Bonnie, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous."

"It's a good thing you know better then."

"Yes," he answered, "she was of the female gender."

Bonnie tensed. She tried to play it off as nothing, but Damon had already caught it. He smiled.

"I need to finish getting dressed," she got up and walked to the closet, "thanks for ordering breakfast."

Bonnie dressed in a navy blue pencil skirt, a white short sleeved blouse and navy blue pumps. She straightened her hair and put in in a low side ponytail. She admired herself in the mirror and thought she looked professional enough. She smoothed her skirt and exited the bathroom. She met Damon's eyes and he smiled.

"You look nice," he said simply.

"Thanks," she smiled, "are you coming or not?"

"Not today, I have things to take care off," he said.

"Ok, well I'm leaving so I'll call you when I get back."

"Ok."

Bonnie left. She stood outside waiting for the elevator, a million thoughts racing through her mind. _Who was the girl? Had he really drank from a Blood bank? Did this woman let him feed on her?_ The elevator appeared and she pressed the button for the lobby. _I don't have time for this, let's focus on school._ She took a deep breath and cleared Damon from her mind momentarily.

* * *

Damon let out a breath of relief when he heard the elevator door close. He picked up the plates and set them neatly on the table for when the maid came. He was still reeling from his recent discovery. Damon Salvatore liked Bonnie Bennett. This was the same Bonnie Bennett that he tried to kill and the one that tried to kill him, more than once.

He was hopeless, he felt like he had gone from one extreme to another. What was worse was that he had no one to talk to about it. He could tell Stefan but he would tell Elena and he wasn't in the mood to deal with Elena. _Elena, what would she say?_ He took another swig of his blood and sat down. He hadn't lied to Bonnie, he told her the truth that he went out and met a friend, rather an acquaintance.

When exactly had he even fallen for Bonnie? He always thought she was attractive, that wasn't news. Why hadn't he fallen for her before though? He thought about it, was it because he secretly had this competition with Stefan; one that he made up solely in his mind. It was their father's fault; Giuseppe had separated them into the good son and the bad son.

Damon was always trying to find ways to become his father's favorite. When Katherine came along, he wanted her for himself but of course she had also wanted Stefan. It was a competition at first, and then he ended up falling for her. He would be lying if he said that wasn't the same case with Elena. He wanted her because Stefan had her. Now there was Bonnie, why did he want Bonnie?

Bonnie was there for him when he needed a friend, maybe he was just infatuated with her. Damon guessed he had always cared about Bonnie; he did save her lives a couple of times. At first, it was to get in Elena's good graces but usually he did it because he wanted to. Bonnie was annoying to him, not in the way Caroline was; Caroline's annoyingness was plain annoying. Bonnie's annoyingness was with her always calling him out on his crap and challenging him to be a better person. _Fuck Damon, what have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

Bonnie had just finished talking to some admins and taking a tour of the school. She liked the dorms and she was in love with the science labs. She had spent most of the morning talking about what she'll be doing in the fall and the honor's program. They told her that if she kept her grades up, then she would get the full scholarship. She was ecstatic! Now the only person she would have to convince would be her father who had hopes of her attending his alma mater.

She walked along 5th avenue and saw a cute little coffee shop. She was in good mood so she entered and ordered a cappuccino and a chocolate scone. She sat outside and watched the people of Manhattan go about their busy day. Manhattan was very different from Mystic Falls. The people here were walking everywhere while in Mystic Falls no one ever walked, ever.

"You have a beautiful shaped face have you ever tried modeling?" a young man said to her, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said, now on high alert, there was something about this man that was not right.

"You are so beautiful and your body is petite, you should be a petite model," he said.

"Not interested," she said rising from her seat.

"Well," he grabbed her arm, "How about we just sit and have coffee instead?"

"No, I have to go," she shrugged out of his hold.

He gripped her tighter and asked, "Where are you in such a hurry to go?"

"None of your damn business, now take your fucking hands off me," she said glaring at him.

The man didn't budge, then suddenly he let go of her arm, as if her skin burned him.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted.

She left the store and walked briskly back to the hotel. She swiped her room key and saw that the room was clean. Damon doesn't clean, definitely room service. She set her bag down on table and saw a note.

_**Bonnie, **_

_** I've gone out for a while, should be back by 7, get dressed and look pretty, we're going dancing. No not clubbing, actual dancing. You'll love it!**_

_**Damon ;)**_

Bonnie read the note and smiled, they had spoken about her obsession with dancing and how she loved to dance. This was nice of him to do. The more Bonnie thought about it, the more she thought that Rebekah was indeed right, Damon probably did like her. He was always looking out for her and these past few days he made it his duty to make sure she was comfortable. She was happy because even if Bonnie never admitted it to herself, she liked him too.

She knew the moment when she started seeing Damon as more than a friend, it was the day when she told the other's that she was taking Damon with her. That night when she was talking to Stefan she realized that she was developing feelings for him and it scared her because she knew he was in love with Elena. Then there was the plain and obvious truth that no one could compare to Elena Gilbert.

_If Damon does like me, I'm going to find out tonight._ She had a plan, a fool proof plan that would let her know whether Damon really liked her or not. The plan included a lot of flirting and a possible jealous Damon. She smiled, _Game on._

* * *

Damon walked into the room noticing that the air was misty, indicating that Bonnie had just finished her shower. She walked out of the bathroom in a towel, shocked. She leaned forward to pick up her panties of the bed, showing slight cleavage. Damon clenched his jaw.

"I'm sorry, you said, you were getting here at 7 but its only 6:30 so I wasn't expecting you," she slipped her underwear into the front of the towel.

"Uh, it's ok," Damon said taken aback.

"Just give me a few minutes, to get ready, then you can have the bathroom," She said turning and hitting the bedside table, causing her towel to loosen showing the dip of her back, 'crap, sorry."

Damon watched as Bonnie closed the door, he searched for something nice to wear out. Did Bonnie just do that on purpose? That seemed way too planned to be an accident. Shut up, you're grasping at straws, just because you like Bonnie doesn't mean she likes you. He sighed.

"Is this semi-formal or casual elegant?" Bonnie asked from the bathroom.

"Go with casual elegant," he answered.

"Dress, skirt or pants?"

"I am not your gay best friend," he said irritated, "wear what you want; I'd prefer a dress though."

"What if I don't have a dress?"

"Then why the fuck would you ask me?"

Bonnie walked out of the bathroom and threw her wet towel at him, "Don't be mean."

Damon turned to look at Bonnie. She was wearing a red dress that was tight at the bust, but flowed at the waist. Her make-up was flawlessly done and her hair fell with tight curls. She was wearing red pump heels. Damon was awe struck, she was simply beautiful.

"You lied," he paused, "You look lovely."

Bonnie lifted her chin in his direction with a smirk, "Thank you."

Damon walked by Bonnie and went into the bathroom, "Excuse me while I go look even better."

* * *

Bonnie walked into the room with Damon holding her hand. Damon spoke to the lady at the table and she led them to the ballroom. Bonnie saw a lot of other couples dressed and notice one couple in particular, dancing on the floor, they were doing the waltz.

"Damon," she said turning to him, "you took me to a dance session."

"You don't like it?" he said a little worried.

"No," Damon looked crushed, "I love it."

She smiled and dragged him onto the dance floor. The DJ started playing music that you had to salsa to. Damon held Bonnie and they danced together. They were smiling and having fun. They danced the meringue, salsa and cha-cha. Bonnie was on top of the world because while she was dancing she was learning from Damon as well.

Bonnie decided to take a break and went over to get refreshments. She had temporarily forgotten about her plan to figure out whether he liked her or not and was honestly enjoying his company. She drank a glass of the punch and sat down.

She searched the dance floor for Damon and noted that he was now dancing with a red head. The red head was clearly putting the moves on Damon and he seemed more than interested. Bonnie was furious. She rose from her seat and collided with a young man. He caught her before she fell and she got a sense of familiarity. She steadied herself and observed the man who had just helped her. When her eyes met his face, she jumped. It was the guy from the café.

"Ah, we meet again," he said smiling with a wink.

Bonnie wasn't interested but Damon was clearly otherwise occupied, "stalking isn't flattering in any way."

"What brings you here?" the gentleman asked.

"I'm here with a friend," she replied curtly.

"I'm a fan of threesome," he said with a wink.

Before Bonnie knew it, Damon was by her side. Pulling her towards him, he gave the young man the look over and said, "You do not speak to her in that manner."

"Who the fuck are you?" the man asked.

"Your worst nightmare, now leave," Damon replied taking Bonnie's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

The song that was playing indicated that the couples do the Tango. Damon took Bonnie's hand and they began to dance. They moved together in perfect harmony. All the other couples stopped to watch as Damon and Bonnie took center stage. They dance as if they were the only two people in the world. Damon watched Bonnie as if she was the only girl in the world. Bonnie was flustered. She was overwhelmed by the sensations she was feeling. When the final note played, Damon lifted Bonnie and spun her around. Coming down from the heights of emotion, Bonnie trailed her fingers along his cheeks and kissed him.

The other couples starting hooting and hollering but she didn't care. She jumped into his arms and held her to him. He removed his lips from hers and started tracing kisses along her jawline. She stretched her neck to give him better access as they both momentarily forgot where they were.

"Keep in PG guys, you are in public," one of the male shouted, which caused Bonnie to jump out of Damon's arms.

Damon took a few deep breaths, and then took Bonnie's hand. They said their goodbyes to everyone and left the ballroom. As they walked out another patron yelled, "Go get busy guys!"

* * *

Bonnie was a few meters ahead of Damon walking. He could still hear her heart beating fast and smell her arousal. Bonnie Bennett was turned on by him. They walked together in silence, neither wanting to bring up what had just happened first. They got to the hotel a few minutes later and walked into their room.

Bonnie kicked of her shoes and jumped onto the bed. Her heart was still racing but Damon suspected it wasn't for the same reason as earlier. She went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Damon took the opportunity to change as well. This time he wasn't the one to initiate the kiss, this time Bonnie had decided to play tonsil hockey.

"Damn, where's your shirt?" she gasped walking out of the bathroom.

"Now, Bonnie, you know I don't sleep in shirts," he said doing his Damon eye thing.

"Well, can you put on a shirt please?" she said shying away from the sight of Damon in his boxers, "and a bottom as well."

"Why? Am I turning you on?" he said smugly.

"No!" Bonnie said too quickly.

"Really?" Damon moved forward to Bonnie and held her against him, she tried to move but she didn't want to.

"Damon," she sighed, "let me move."

"But you don't want to Bonnie," he whispered into her ear.

She turned around and was now facing Damon. She looked into his majestic blue eyes and lost it. She pushed him unto the bed and climbed on top of him then began to kiss him. They entangled and mingled for a while and before Bonnie knew it clothes were being thrown across the room, more specifically her clothes.

Damon ran his lips along her throat and sighed deeply. He nibbled the skin there and Bonnie moaned. He flipped her over and began trailing kisses along her entire body. Bonnie squirmed under his touch, he made his way back to her mouth and started kissing her once again, and then the phone rang.

"Fuck!" Damon growled. He reached for the phone and saw the caller ID _'Elena'_, "Great."

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked disappointed. Damon showed her the phone and she sat up right away.

Damon hit the ignore button and as expected Elena started calling Bonnie's phone. They stared at each other for a while, then Bonnie spoke up.

"What are we doing Damon?"

"I don't know Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed, "I enjoyed kissing you, it did something to me, made me feel wanted for the first time in a long time."

Damon looked at her, "I like you Bonnie, and I'm not sure when I started seeing you as more than just a pain in my ass but I did."

Bonnie smiled, "I kind of like you too."

"No shit Sherlock," he nudged her, "No one kisses someone like you did if they didn't."

"What now?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not supposed to be feeling this way about you."

"I know."

They both looked frustrated. Damon turned turned and stared into her olive eyes.

"We have the rest of the week; we can explore and see where it goes, I guess," Bonnie suggested.

Damon stared at her, she looked so conflicted and he knew why. It was the elephant in the room.

"I mean, we could just be super horny because we've only been in each other's company for the past few days," she said.

Damon shook his head, he knew that wasn't the case at all, "Yeah, let's take each day at a time and if we still like each other by Saturday morning, we can deal with everything."

"And by everything you mean, dealing with Elena?"

"Most definitely."

Damon got up and turned off the lights. Bonnie looked at him smiling, she was breathtaking. He went over to the bed and jumped in. She kissed him and they continued where they had left off earlier.

_**This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I have calculated and this fic will have 16 chapters! Thank you all for reading. The dance scene for the previous chapter was me envisioning the one from Shall We Dance with Richard Gere and Jennifer Lopez! I love the reviews, follows and favs! You are all super sweet and I have given you each individual hugs :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of LJ Smith and the CW.**

* * *

"Morning beautiful," Damon smiled.

Damon woke Bonnie with a kiss to the corner of her mouth. He nuzzled her ear lobe.

"That's how you wake up someone?" she smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"If you're lucky that is," he said bringing her hands to his lips, "so what's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing, I do have to go back to the school tomorrow though."

"Ok, well it's your first time in NYC so I can take you sightseeing to my favorite spots and also the typical tourists' spots."

"Is this your way of asking me on a date?" she asked teasingly.

"Bonnie, if I was going to ask you out on a date you would know."

"So you don't want to date me then?"

Damon laughed and kissed her, "Shut up, witch!"

Damon watched as Bonnie went to the bathroom. Last night had been wonderful; they had made out and did some pretty heavy petting but stopped when Bonnie revealed that she had not had sex before. Damon had jokingly asked what did her and the younger Gilbert do then play videogames? He was shocked when Bonnie's reply was yes. "We also were too busy trying to save everyone in Mystic Falls ass while you and your brother chased Elena's skirts." Damon nodded and laughed.

He respected her decision to wait, she said that second to her magic it was the most precious gift she had and she wasn't going to give it away to just anyone. He had tried to counteract that statement by saying he wasn't just anyone, he was Damon and then Bonnie smacked him. He laughed and retreated. They spent the rest of the time talking about Bonnie and before long they fell asleep.

Damon got up and waited for Bonnie to take a shower. It was a little chilly outside, even though it wasn't snowing. Damon listening carefully as Bonnie sang in the shower. He was glad that whatever he was feeling wasn't one-sided. Bonnie liked him as well, and they were trying to work things out. However, in the back of Damon's mind was, Elena.

He didn't know why but he was really concerned about Elena and how this would affect her. _Why should she care though? She chose Stefan._ Even though Damon knew that was the case, he still recalled the conversation they had which seemed like her trying to justify her choice to him. Damon took out his phone and decided to give his brother a call.

"Damon," Stefan answered after the first ring.

"Hello brother."

"What's wrong? Has Bonnie killed you yet?"

Damon smiled, funny because they were doing the exact opposite.

"I'm just calling to see how everyone is."

"Who are you?"

"Funny," Damon spat, "Where's Elena and vampire Barbie?"

"They went to tour the campus?" Stefan replied, "I really don't know."

"Whoa, Stefan you're at a college with lots of horny teenagers, don't you think you should keep tabs on your girlfriend?"

"I trust Elena she will never do anything to hurt me."

"I see."

"So, how are things with Bonnie?"

"Just peachy actually, we managed not to kill each other."

"The week is still young," Stefan laughed.

"Anyways, I've got to go brother; Bonnie and I are going sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?" Stefan smiled, "Ok, I'll tell everyone you called."

Damon hung up the phone just as Bonnie walked out of the shower. She had on her robe and a puzzled look on her face.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Stefan," he said walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Bonnie listened as Damon showed her his favorite places in NYC and spewed random facts. Earlier he had taken her to a small bistro for breakfast. Bonnie liked the place a lot. Even though it was almost Christmas the weather was enjoyable enough to have their food outside. The weather channel had declared this winter the warmest one ever. When they finished eating, he had taken her to a thrift store where she was able to get a souvenir for her father.

He continued blabbing on and on about the age of the apartment complex he was pointing at. _How did he know all this? _Damon later took her to Ground Zero, where they went on a scheduled tour. The tour guide left the group for a while and Damon took her to the other side of the room.

"Want to know something I've never told anyone?" Damon asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

"I was in New York on the day on 9/11," he paused gazing into the distance, "I helped to save some, but as you know, vamps and fire do not mix well."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was awful, the screams, the smell of burning flesh."

Bonnie glanced at Damon, his face troubled. He looked as if he were reliving the memory.

"I'm sorry," she said touching his shoulder.

"Why?" he asked, "I didn't die, thousands of innocent people did."

"Damon, you couldn't save them all."

Bonnie was shocked, the Damon she had met when he first came to Mystic Falls didn't seem like he would care about helping anyone but himself.

"What were you even doing in New York anyway?"

"Tracking a witch that had the talisman which would have helped me to free Katherine from the tomb," he smirked.

"Of course, I knew there must have been a selfish reason."

Damon laughed and put his arms around her, "Let's go get some dinner."

* * *

Damon and Bonnie ate at a fancy restaurant in Upper East Side Manhattan. Bonnie devoured the food; Damon really enjoyed watching Bonnie eat. She always seemed so carefree and love. It made him wish he had the appetite to eat as she did. After dinner, they went to a movie and Damon got into an argument with the guy at the snack counter for flirting with Bonnie.

Bonnie had gotten defensive and reminded Damon that they weren't exactly together and people would hit on her anyway. Damon then tried to prove a point by hitting on the lady who scanned their ticket before they went into the movies. Bonnie did get angry at Damon and they watched the movie in silence. After the movie they took a cab and went straight back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," Damon said as he watched her throw her bag on the table.

"I'm sorry as well," she said walking towards him.

"I think this argument was stupid," he said smiling.

She hugged him and smiled, "You know what else was stupid?"

Damon raised his eyebrow.

"That fucking movie!" she started laughing.

"Hey, you chose the movie!" he said nudging her.

"Well, I didn't know it was going to be that lame!"

Damon kissed her and rubbed her shoulders, "you know what was ridiculous?"

"What?"

"That couple in front of us,"

"Oh, the one that was dedicated to playing tonsil hockey?"

"Teenagers," he muttered kissing her bottom lip.

"Hey! I'm a teenager too!" she teased.

"We could have shown them the right way to make-out," he said kissing her after each syllable.

Damon spun her in his arms and now had her back against his chest. He sucked her neck making a mark.

She moaned softly, "Let's go to bed."

Damon stopped. He stepped away from her and went to the mini fridge to get some blood.

"I can't, I'm going on the road again."

"Well can I tag along?"

"You don't want to, it's dumb business and it's really not important."

"But I want to; it'll be a way to spend time with you."

"Bonnie, no!"

"Damon, I-"

"The answer is no, ok?"

Bonnie watched as Damon left the room with the blood bag. She was stunned, Damon shouted at her, like she was his pet or something. She was furious! She stripped out of her clothes and took a quick shower. Damon listened as her heard her finish her shower. He leaned against the door and listened until he heard her deep steady breaths. He sighed and walked down the hall. Bonnie didn't have to know everything.

* * *

Bonnie awoke with a horrible headache. She assumed it was because she was still mad at Damon for the stunt he pulled last night. She sat up and noticed that none of Damon's stuff hadn't been touched which meant he hadn't come back to the hotel. It was Wednesday which meant she had an appointment at the school with an intern who was the head of her major department.

Bonnie quickly got dressed and walked out. She contemplated leaving a note for Damon but decided against it. Since he didn't have the decency to let her know where he was, then she wouldn't let him no either. Bonnie took a cab to NYU and sent her father a quick text. When the cab pulled up in front of the building Bonnie smiled, pretty soon New York was going to be her home.

She walked to the building and saw a gorgeous blonde girl standing in with a Ms. Bennett sign. The girl waved at her and Bonnie had a feeling of dread come over her almost instantly. The girl was a vampire. Bonnie continued walking and smiled at the young woman.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie," she said extending a hand.

The girl ignored Bonnie's extended hand and went straight for hug. The hug helped to remove the sense of dread that she had first associated with the young lady.

"I'm Deonna, I've been looking forward to meeting you! I've heard so much!"

"Thanks," Bonnie replied confused.

"You'll be a perfect addition, you're smart, beautiful and you are a witch! A Bennett one at that! I'm over joyed!"

"You know about my ancestors?"

"Yes, I know a Lucy Bennett! Do you know her?"

"Uh, yeah, she's my cousin."

"No way!"

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"I turned shortly after I finished high school."

"Why did you turn?"

"Eternal youth?" she laughed, "I was messed up as a kid and a vampire convinced me to turn."

"I see."

"It's not bad, Lucy is the one who made my day walk ring by the way!" she chimed, "anyways, let's go talk chemical engineering!"

Bonnie spent the next couple of hours with Deonna. They spoke about the school and Deonna gave her a few tips on what she should and should not do as a freshman. Bonnie liked Deonna she kind of reminded her of Caroline. Deonna took Bonnie to lunch on campus and later told her the story of how she knew Lucy. Bonnie made a mental reminder to ask Lucy about Deonna when she called her later.

"So did you travel to NYC all by yourself?" Deonna asked biting into her New Yorker.

Bonnie stiffened, "No I came here with a friend."

"Where are they?"

"No idea, he left last night and didn't come back."

"Oh, did you guys get into a fight?" Deonna asked, "I mean, I have fights with my boyfriend all the time."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But you like him though,"

Bonnie turned to look at her, "How do you know that?"

"Other than you being transparent as fuck, your blood level rose, you smell so delicious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm also going to guess that you'll have your period soon."

"You can identify that as well?"

"Cool huh?" she laughed.

Bonnie continued eating her burger when Deonna phone rang. She pointed at the phone and told Bonnie that she had to take the phone call. Bonnie nodded her head and continued to think about what she had said earlier, was she really that transparent?

"Sorry about that," Deonna said returning to the table.

"It's ok, everything good?"

"Yeah, oh and two of my friends are going to stop by soon."

"Oh, are they like you?"

"If you mean are they vampires, the guy is, the girl is a witch like you."

"Wow, another witch! I'm excited!"

"Good," she smiled, "Oh look there they are now!"

Bonnie turned to view the door and saw Damon walking in with a woman who looked to be about Lucy's age. Her guess was that was the witch. Damon was wearing something completely different than what her left in. Damon's eyes met Bonnie's and he faltered.

"Bonnie, these are my friends Damon and Nyla," Deonna said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Nyla," Bonnie said giving Damon the side eye.

"The pleasure is mine, I've never met a direct descendant from Ayanna before, Lucy doesn't count," she laughed then turned to Damon, "be right back."

Nyla walked away and Deonna noticed that Bonnie and Damon were staring at each other.

"Do you two know each other?" Deonna inquired.

Bonnie took two deep breaths, "I've got to go, and it was nice meeting you Deonna and tell Nyla the same."

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Remember that friend I told you about earlier?"

"Yeah."

"His name is Damon Salvatore," Bonnie spat as she stared at Damon.

Deonna's eyes widen and she looked at the two of them. Damon's jaw was clenched and Bonnie's hand was balled into a fist. Bonnie walked towards the door and left.

"Damon, go after her and then we'll talk about why you didn't tell me that the girl you were talking about was Bonnie fucking Bennett!"

"Bonnie! Wait!" Damon shouted as he sped after her.

_**You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail, a quick fix won't ever get you well.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm going to admit, some of you guys were mad at Damon last chapter and I find it really funny. Haha. I will be playing with your feelings for Damon in what he's doing for the next chapters. In other news, I love writing Caroline, I tried to portray as the way I see her this chapter so I hope I did. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of LJ Smith and the CW.**

* * *

Damon sat on the bed and patiently waited for Bonnie to enter the room. He was prepared for the full wrath of her emotions and he knew without a doubt that she was entirely pissed. He contemplated telling her the truth but decided against it. The timing wasn't perfect, not yet. He heard the door open and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"Took you long enough, I was waiting here for hours, did you do a total witchy trick on me? I couldn't sense you at all."

Damon waited patiently for Bonnie to reply, but she didn't. She just stood there staring at him. Her eyes bore into his soul and he really thought about telling her the truth.

"What's going on Damon?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying to me Damon," she said, "please."

"Bonnie, there is nothing going on."

"Where were you last night?" she paused and shut the door, "how do you know Deonna? Who is the witch?"

"Calm down," he sighed.

"I am calm," she answered her voice slowly raising an octave.

"Bonnie," he said as he took a step towards her.

"No!" she shouted placing her hand in front of her, "stop right now, and answer my question before I become angry."

Damon stopped; he looked around the room and then stared at the witch. She didn't look visibly upset but her blood was boiling, literally.

"I really can't tell you the reason, not right now."

"Well, if that is the case, then you can go sleep wherever the hell you slept last night."

"Bonnie-"

"I don't want to hear it, when you're ready to tell me the truth you can come back, until then, there's the door," she pointed at the door.

Damon went over to the drawers and picked out a pair of boxers, he went for a shirt and pants. He then went to the door and paused; he looked into her eyes and saw the hurt there. He knew there was no way he was going to convince her to let it go, but he still tried.

"Bonnie," he whispered, "It really is nothing serious or important."

"Yet, you can't tell me?" she asked in disbelief, "Leave."

Damon left. He heard the glass crash against the door and Bonnie's screams. He can't tell her, not yet.

* * *

Bonnie was furious! She tried to pick up the glass and ended up cutting her hand. _What wasn't Damon telling me?_ It hurt like a bitch to see him walking in laughing with this other witch. However, that wasn't the thing that hurt her the most, it was the fact that he wasn't talking to her. Everything was a secret and it was making her angry.

She cleaned up the broken glasses and went to the bathroom. She turned on the water to run a hot bath. It was the only thing that would help her calm down. Bonnie really didn't have the time to deal with Damon and his secrets. She put the bubble bath in the tub and stripped her clothes. She sunk into the bubbles and let the warm water engulf her.

What was Damon keeping from her? Deonna was exceptionally nice to her and was looking forward to working with her this upcoming fall. Was Deonna only nice because she knew who Bonnie was and what was going on? Bonnie shook her head, _no;_ Deonna's face when she told her that it was Damon indicated she had no idea that they were friends_. Maybe Deonna will tell me if I ask her_? The hotel phone rang and Bonnie answered.

"Hello Bonnie Bennett, how may I help you?"

"Gosh, Bonnie, you are sounding so pish posh and polite," Caroline laughed.

"Hey Care! What's up?"

"I miss you," Caroline replied.

"I miss you too," Bonnie paused, "What's been going on?"

"Well, Tyler has been flirting with everything that has a vagina ever since we got here, he tries to blame it on being a hybrid but I know that isn't the case! He's just a horny bastard!" Caroline paused, "Then Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore are just peachy and perfect, making me feel like I have the worse relationship ever."

Bonnie listened as her friend gave her a play by play of their week thus far. Stefan and Elena were doing great except Elena kept telling Stefan to check up on Damon. Caroline found it extremely odd that she kept mentioning Damon. Tyler drank from some co-ed and now they were on a break but no one else knows about it only Bonnie. Caroline told her that she still loves Tyler but sometimes she feels like breaking up with him because his need to be a dick and hump everything was getting on her nerves.

"I thought werewolves were supposed to be loyal?" Caroline shouted, "Aren't they like dogs?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie laughed.

"So, what are you up to Bon? Should I be celebrating a Damon funeral?"

Bonnie stalled, she was pondering telling Caroline everything that had happened so far. Caroline was open and honest, there was no doubt in her mind that she would keep her secret if she asked her to.

"I'm taking a bath, bubbles galore," she smiled.

"Oh, Damon got you upset."

"Yes, but before you go all psycho vampire, I'll let you know that Damon and I kissed."

"Oh?"

"Multiple number of times."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Caroline squealed, "Bonnie, do not tell me you are playing the world's worst prank on me!"

"No I'm serious; Damon and I have been getting close."

"OMG! OMG! I knew this was going to happen! I knew it!"

"Care?"

"Excuse me while I have a moment of being completely awesome!"

Bonnie listened as her friend went on and on about how she knew these things and was always right. Caroline told Elena that she had a thing for the older Salvatore but Elena didn't want to admit it. Now Bonnie was obviously smitten with said Salvatore and she had been right about that as well.

"Details please, don't leave out anything, I know Damon's a good kisser and very skilled, oops I'm touching creepy territory now huh?"

Bonnie wouldn't admit it but it bothered her a little bit that both Elena and Caroline had kissed Damon before her.

"Yes, just a little."

"Ok, so what did he do to have you trying to get rid of your stress?

Bonnie told Caroline the story of her and Damon's love affair over these past few days, starting from the beginning and ending with what happened about an hour ago.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Caroline shouted, "Firstly, I'm really mad that you called REBEKAH and told her about your first kiss with Damon before you told me, secondly, you and Damon are so hot together and with that being said, WHAT THE FUCK Damon?"

"He's keeping something from me Caroline, and I don't know what it is."

"Maybe he's being cautious and can you blame him? His last couple of love interests hasn't exactly been favorable."

"That's not it Care," she paused twiddling the cord, a moment passed, "I really like him, I do."

"Aw, I know you do Bon, a guy is entitled to a secret or two, if he says it's no big deal, then it's no big deal, ok?"

Bonnie sighed.

"Listen, I'm not saying to forgive him, I'm just saying, give him a little time you know? He was in love with our best friend for almost two years."

"I guess I understand."

"We both know Damon isn't the savior of the year, but even I have to admit that he is trying to change and he has."

"Thanks Care, I needed this talk."

"No problem Hun, I'm always here if you need to talk."

"I know you are."

"Well, go get some sleep and," she paused for dramatic effect, "can't believe I, Caroline Forbes, am about to say this, but cut Damon some slack."

Bonnie laughed, "I love you, goodnight."

Bonnie hung up the phone and got out of the tub. She wrapped herself with the towel and thought about what Caroline had said. Caroline was right everyone was entitled to a secret or two and this must have been new for Damon, he had until a few months ago been obsessed with Elena. Bonnie wasn't too pleased, but she understood. She changed into her PJs and called Damon. As expected, there was no answer, she left a quick message.

"_Hey I was just calling to let you know that I'm sorry for getting upset earlier. I'm not a big fan of secrets but if you have things that you need to take care of before we can move forward, I respect that. Please come back to the hotel."_

She ended the call and went to the bed. She jumped in and buried her head into the pillows. Her intention had been to stay up until Damon came but she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. Damon didn't come back to the room.

* * *

Damon ignored Bonnie's phone call as he walked into the store with Nyla. He had gotten her message last night but he was busy. He really wanted to tell Bonnie what was going on and after the lecture from both Deonna and Nyla he knew he had to. However, he decided, that would be done after he was finished getting this thing done. Nyla stopped suddenly which caused Damon to falter.

"Hey, watch the sudden movement," Damon growled.

"Shut up, Damon."

"You are in a bitter mood."

"Well, you have been spending the pass two nights at my loft, which is really inconvenient for me."

"Hey, you offered to help."

"Whatever."

The sun was not shining today and if Damon had to guess it mirrored the emotions of almost everyone he knew. This was not a pleasant Thursday afternoon. He had thought about leaving Bonnie a message because he knew that the longer he took ignoring her calls, the angrier and less forgiving she would get. He took out his phone and sent her a quick text.

**Damon: Hey, sorry I didn't come back to the room last night, business. I'll be there later tonight and we can talk. If it makes you feel better, you can order whatever you like and max out my credit card ;)**

Bonnie didn't reply. Damon continued walking with Nyla and they spoke about the issue at hand.

"I'm getting you in and that's it," Nyla said.

"Of course."

"I'm serious Damon, no more favors."

"Nyla, no more favors."

Nyla stood in front of the building and started chanting. It was about three in the afternoon and Damon wondered what Bonnie had done today. He checked his phone, still no reply. Nyla pointed at the door to let him know that the deed was done and the debt was paid. Damon nodded and waved his goodbyes. Damon had met Nyla a couple years back and he had helped her out of a sticky situation.

Damon entered the building and searched for the object. He needed it; it was imperative that he find it. Damon walked up the rusty stairs and memories started to return of the last time he was in this building. He looked up and saw the item glowing under the broken door. _Ah ha! I've found you my precious. _Damon picked up the item and smiled.

Damon left the old house and decided to get food as a peace offering before he went to visit Bonnie. He went into an old Mexican restaurant and joined the line. He was excited; he got what he had been looking for since he came to New York. Someone entered the shop and Damon froze. He turned around and sure enough it was her, _Katherine._

"Damon?" Katherine asked with disbelief.

"Katherine," Damon said with an edge to his voice.

"Why are you in New York?" she paused, "Where's the less fun version of myself?"

"Getting it on with Stefan."

"For now,"

"Still in love with my brother?"

"Jealous that I'm not in love with you?" she paused, "oh, wait that's right you're in love with Elena."

Damon glared at Katherine, "what do you want?"

"I'm just here to grab a bite to eat, I must say, I'm quite fond of NYC."

Damon continued to place the order for Bonnie. Katherine wasn't a threat anymore, he really didn't care.

"Well, you just ordered for two, may I ask who the other person is?" she paused and sniffed the air.

"It's a witch, she smells familiar," she moved to Damon's side, "Two witches, one smells like Nyla, her scent is prominent, the other," she sniffed again, "Bonnie."

Damon stiffened at the mention of her name.

"You're here with Bonnie Bennett."

"Where's the rest of the Scooby doo gang?"

"Duke."

"What? Wait, you and Bonnie came to New York, by yourselves, together?"

"Kat, if you must know, Bonnie and I have become friends."

"No fucking way," she chuckled, "The Bennett witch forgave you for all the bullshit you did to her? Alas, she is a better woman than I."

"You could learn something from her," Damon walked to collect his order.

"Hey, I like Bonnie, she's pretty cool but I'm sensing there's more to you and the witch's relationship."

"She helped me when I needed it."

"I see," she nodded, "Well, give Stefan my best and tell Elena I hope someone stakes her vampire ass, bye Damon."

Damon left Katherine in the store. It was weird running into Katherine and not having to worry about her killing innocent people because she couldn't get her way. She didn't find Klaus to be a threat anymore, so she came and went as she pleased. Damon walked along the block and spotted the hotel. He was going to have to some major ass kissing to get Bonnie to forgive him. He entered the hotel and waved to the receptionist. He went into the elevator and pressed the number which corresponded to the floor. With any luck, Bonnie would be in a slightly better mood than last night.

* * *

Bonnie had slept the entire day away, literally. She got up a few times and phoned Damon, as usual he didn't answer, but she left a message. As soon as she hung up the phone, she would fall back to sleep. She wasn't awake for more than an hour when Damon entered the room, food in hand.

"Peace offering?" Damon asked, extending his hand, "I do owe you an explanation, if you like I can reheat this food and you can eat it while we talk."

"Sure."

Bonnie watched as Damon heated the food up and gave it to her.

"On a scale from one to ten how mad are you?" Damon asked.

"At first, I was a solid twenty, but then I spoke to someone and they helped me to understand where you are coming from."

"Well, I met Deonna a couple years ago, when she was still human, her friend, Nyla, was a witch and I needed her help with something Katherine related."

"I see."

"Yeah, I ended up saving Nyla and Deonna's life when they got attacked by their drug dealers and Nyla asked me to turn Deonna," he watched as Bonnie ate the meal, "it took a lot of convincing but Deonna said yes."

"Ok, so why were you with her recently?"

"Nyla told me that she'd owe me one if I turned Dee and it was time she paid up," he paused, "I actually had no idea that Lucy knew Deonna but that was after she turned."

"So what did you need her help to do?"

"It's not important, something was missing and I needed to find it."

"Why couldn't I have tagged along?"

"I only needed one witch,"

"I see,"

"Hey," he said touching her hand, "I didn't sleep with them or anything."

"That's not it Damon," she paused, "you tell me I can't go with you and then you didn't call or text or ANYTHING to let me know you weren't coming back, it's like my feelings didn't matter."

Damon stared into her eyes and he saw the hurt there, "I'm sorry Bonnie, I wasn't thinking and you have to believe that I never meant to hurt you. I'm trying my best here, and I really like you, a lot." Damon took her hands in his and gave her a kiss on her knuckles, "Bonnie Bennett, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What year is this 1950?" Bonnie laughed, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend and you will be my boyfriend Damon Salvatore."

"I'll try to keep all the super-hot girls who want some of this goodness away," he said teasingly.

Bonnie pushed his shoulder. For the rest of the day they spent time talking about their likes and dislikes. Damon took Bonnie to the ballet, which Bonnie found to be amazing. Damon held Bonnie's hand when they walked and he would shoot daggers and anyone who gave Bonnie a little too friendly look. They resumed their night when they got back to the room by reading a book and comparing the different literary devices. Bonnie fell asleep cuddled up to Damon.

_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow. So if you want me I don't come cheap, keep your hand in my hand and your heart on your sleeve**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've been so busy, shopping for more school supplies and packing for school. It's so much work. Anyway I got this chapter done today and I hope to get the other done tomorrow. I'll probably end up being finished on Saturday since I move in on Friday and I have Saturday free. The good thing is that there are only three chapters left so even if I don't get it done by Friday it won't take too long to finish up.. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you all for reading and reviewing it means so much.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of the CW and LJ Smith**

* * *

Bonnie got her monthly visit early Friday morning and it was torture for both. Bonnie was in unbearable pain, she couldn't leave the bed. Damon went out and got her some breakfast and they spent most of the day in bed talking and watching movies.

"Is it always this bad?" Damon asked, ordering lunch from room service.

"On the first day," she groaned, "by the second day it's pretty much nonexistent."

"Well that's good to know."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really," he paused, "just a little."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's a wonderful smell," he replied smiling.

"Gross!" Bonnie laughed.

They ate and watched Mean Girls because Bonnie was in the mood for the most "quotable movie ever" and Damon complied. Of course, neither expected that Damon would be the one quoting the movie mostly. Bonnie felt better in the night and Damon took her to the restaurant downstairs. After they finished eating Damon suggested they had their first real date as a couple when they get back to Mystic Falls.

Bonnie was in bed and Damon was reading a book to her. They made plans on when to leave New York and to head back to Virginia. They decided to leave at eight which would give them enough time to get to Mystic Falls and that Damon would be using a GPS this time.

"Are we going to get pass me getting us lost?" Damon asked her.

"No! Never!" she laughed.

They also made plans to have Bonnie drive for four hours and Damon drive the remainder of the ride. Damon wanted to drive the full trip but Bonnie wanted to compromise, especially since they both drove to New York. It took some convincing but Damon agreed to the arrangement.

"Don't be a sour puss, you are not ruling me!" Bonnie laughed.

"Whatever," the phone rang and Damon answered, "Hey."

_Who is it?_ Bonnie mouthed to Damon and he replied _Stefan._

"Damon, what time are you and Bonnie heading back tomorrow?" Stefan asked.

"We should be in Mystic Falls by six o'clock."

"Ok,"

"What's the occasion brother?"

"Caroline wants to throw an 'End of Winter' party."

Damon rolled his eyes, and groaned while Bonnie laughed.

"We can't deny her this Damon."

"Why not?"

"Because even though she hasn't told us I know she and Tyler broke up."

"So? Not my problem."

"Damon,"

"Stefan,"

"How's Bonnie?"

"I'm good Stefan," Bonnie shouted.

"That's good to know," Stefan paused, "well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Damon hanged up the phone and turned to Bonnie, "did you know that Barbie and wolf boy broke up?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Let's go to bed."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Damon took her into his arms and devoured her lips. She was getting better he decided, not that she was a bad kisser to begin with, it just felt different than the first time they kissed. It felt sweeter and more wholesome.

Bonnie pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She saw that he was happy but there was still something there in his eyes. There was a little hint of sorrow? She shook her head, it wasn't sorrow. It was something more. Something that she couldn't put her finger on. He turned off the lights and they went to bed.

* * *

The ride back to Virginia was amazing. Bonnie drove and listened to her 'Hottie' playlist which consisted of 90s boy bands. Damon was annoyed, he was happy when he got the chance to drive. He searched through her playlists and found old school rock and roll. "Now this is music," is what he told her and he sang along. They arrived at the boarding house a little after six o'clock. Bonnie was nervous because they had decided they were going to tell everyone that they were a couple.

"There's no need to be so nervous," Damon said simply.

"I know, you'd think we were telling them we were married," she joked.

They opened the front door and saw the rest of the gang seated in the den with chips and sodas, things that Damon assumed were for the party. Everyone was there including Tyler who was currently playing footsy with Caroline; they didn't look very broken up.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie smiled.

"Bon!" Caroline jumped out of her seat and sped to Bonnie enveloping her in a hug, "I missed you too much for words!"

"I miss you too Care," she said in choked breaths, "but you're kind of choking the life out of me."

"Sorry," she said releasing her, "how was new york anything _INTERESTING_ happen that we should know about?"

Bonnie shoved Caroline, Damon understood the exchange; Bonnie had told Caroline.

"Hey Bon," Elena said hugging her friend, "Duke was so much fun but it would have been better if you were there."

Bonnie embraced her best friend and Damon noticed the way she stiffened just a little.

"Brother, mutt," Damon said acknowledging Tyler and Stefan.

"Damon, stop calling Tyler a mutt," Bonnie said.

"That falls onto deaf years Bon," Elena said, "Damon listens to no one but himself."

"I don't know Lena, I'd say Bonnie can be _VERY_ persuasive, they managed not to kill each other and they were alone for a week, I wonder what they did?"

"Caroline," Bonnie warned.

"Is there something we should know?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at Bonnie and she shrugged, "I guess now is as good a time as any?"

"Bonnie and I are sort of dating," Damon said.

Caroline squealed and had a smile wider than the ocean. Stefan and Tyler's faces were similar, they both stood there completely shocked. Elena's face was impassible; there was no way to tell what she was feeling. A moment passed, then two.

"Congrats," Tyler finally said, which prompted Stefan to say the same.

"Please tell us the tale of your romance?" Caroline yelped.

"No, that's Damon and I's business and no one else's," Bonnie replied with a wink.

"Elena?" Damon asked, "Are you okay?"

Everyone turned their attention to Elena.

"Uh, yeah," she stuttered, "Congrats you guys."

No one believed her. The mood and changed completely and Stefan noticed the change in his girlfriend's demeanor.

"Anyway, we've been travelling all day, I'm going to head home and take a shower," Bonnie said, "I'll be back later for the party."

Everyone said goodbye and Damon wanted to go to Bonnie's house with her but she told him not to. Elena went to Stefan's room to pick out an outfit, while Caroline went with Tyler back to the house to get changed.

* * *

Bonnie closed her front doorand walked towards her car. Her father hadn't returned from his business trip as yet and she was a little sad because she wanted to tell him about Damon. Caroline had texted her saying she was happy for them and that Bonnie was exactly the type of girl Damon needed. She also texted her and told her that she was back with Tyler. _"What can I say? I love him, and I'm certainly not perfect, he forgave me for that Klaus fiasco."_ Bonnie had cringed when she remembered the Klaus fiasco.

Elena hadn't texted Bonnie. She was looking forward to a text from her best friend but she never got one and it broke her heart. Bonnie knew there was something up with Elena and she really wanted to speak with her. She was determined to speak to her at the party. Bonnie put her car into drive and headed to the Salvatore's boarding house.

Bonnie shut her car door and walked towards the house, hearing the loud music and passing a bunch of horny teenagers going at it, in front of the house. Bonnie opened the door and she saw Damon standing there with a smile on his face.

"You look very beautiful," he said.

"Don't I always?" Bonnie said cockily.

Damon kissed her and far away Elena was staring at them while Stefan was beside her. Stefan noticed his girlfriend's reaction and felt a little heartbroken. He walked away from her and muttered some excuse that he was going to make sure no one was having sex in his room, Elena nodded.

Bonnie followed Damon as he led her to the kitchen and poured her a drink. They went back into the main room and they began dancing with each other. Rita Ora's "How We Do" starting playing and Bonnie was having a good time. When the song ended Bonnie told Damon to stay and dance while she went to the ladies' room. Elena saw this opportunity and approached Damon.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked. Damon hesitated then went with her.

* * *

Damon followed Elena as she led him to his room. They entered the room and sat on the bed.

"What do you want Elena?" Damon asked.

"Why? I just want to know why."

"I wasn't going to spend my time, hung up on my brother's girlfriend."

"So I didn't mean enough to you? No one asked me how I felt about this?"

"What do you even mean by that Elena?" Damon paused, "you chose Stefan."

"I chose Stefan because I love him Damon, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, Stefan deserved to have me, he fought hard for us."

"I fought hard for you too Elena!"

"Yes, but Stefan needs me, I never once had to question his love for me."

"You never had to question mine."

Elena turned around and placed her hands on his face.

"How would I look Damon? To be dating one brother and then start dating the other?"

"What are you saying Elena?"

"If," she paused, "if things were different Damon and if I were a different person, I would have chosen you."

Damon stared at Elena. Suddenly she pushed him against the wall and began kissing him. Damon froze for a moment and then he kissed back. The door suddenly opened and Damon saw Bonnie and Stefan. Bonnie had a look of horror on her face when Stefan rushed Damon.

"Stefan, NO!" Elena shouted stepping in front of Damon, "Damon didn't kiss me, I kissed him."

Stefan stopped, he stared at his girlfriend and his brother, he turned to Bonnie and said, "Found them."

Stefan left and Elena went after him. Bonnie stood immobile staring at Damon; he made a move towards her.

"Bonnie," he said.

"Is this my fucking curse or something?" Damon stopped, "Is it that EVERY boyfriend I have must cheat on me?"

"Elena kissed me first,"

"Oh well that makes EVERYTHING better, doesn't it?" Bonnie shouted, "You can kiss her back because she kissed you first!"

"Bonnie I'm sorry, I was caught up in the moment and-"

"And fucking nothing Damon, because you're too blind to see and I'm going to tell you," she stared at him, "Anything Elena said to you, she probably did mean, but you know what the difference is between Elena and I? I'm not in love with your brother!"

"Bonnie-"

"I know how to make decisions, I know that for me, you would have been first," Damon stared at Bonnie, "Tell me, did you notice she didn't stay here with you?! Did you notice that she chased after Stefan? What's it going to take for you to see that no matter what and how hard you want it, it's ALWAYS GOING TO BE STEFAN!"

Damon stood against the wall with an angry look on his face.

"If you weren't so busy holding on to the past you would have seen that I really do care about you and eventually I might have even grown to love you but you don't want my love, no, you want Elena's."

"Bonnie, I do like you,"

"Well you have a great way of showing it," she turned around and headed towards the door, "leave me alone Damon, stay the hell away from me."

Damon watched as Bonnie left, a part of him wanted to follow her but he heard the venom in her voice. He knew he had hurt her. He listened as he heard Caroline shout at everyone to "Get The FUCK OUT!" he decided that she must have found out about the kiss. Caroline came into his room and pushed him against the wall, choking him.

"Congratulations Damon," she shouted, "On being the world's stupidest prick! I told her, give him a chance and this is how you repay her? You must be stupid reincarnated! Kissing Elena? After everything that happened between you and Bonnie? What is it? Is Elena going to always be your first choice? Bonnie didn't need this."

Damon shoved Caroline of him, "I didn't mean it! I didn't want to kiss Elena! It was stupid! I was caught up in the moment!"

"That's one thing we can agree on, it was really fucking stupid," Caroline left.

Damon sat on the floor, he didn't understand why he kissed Elena, he didn't care about her, not in the romantic sense at least. He really just wanted closure, that's why he had gone to the room with her. As soon as they got to the room though, she started talking about loving him and if situations were different and when she kissed him, he kissed her back. The kiss was different; it felt like he was kissing his sister. There was no passion.

Damon stood up; the kiss hadn't felt as good as when he kissed Bonnie. _Bonnie_, he hurt her, her words bore into his soul and he could not deal with the fact that he had hurt her so much. Even though she hadn't cried or anything, Damon knew that he had really hurt her. He had to make it up to her. He didn't know how but he knew that even if it took his last breath he was going to get Bonnie Bennett to forgive him.

* * *

Bonnie pulled up into her driveway and saw Klaus leaning against her door. _Great,_ she murmured. Bonnie exited the car and noticed her phone vibrating, she took it out and saw Caroline's name. She hit the ignore button and walked towards Klaus.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I see someone is in a great mood!" Klaus said.

Bonnie ignored him as her phone vibrated, indicating a text from Caroline.

"You really should answer your calls."

Bonnie glared at him, "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"What's wrong Bonnie?"

"Klaus, I don't have time to play Dr. Phil, if you have a reason to be here then tell me otherwise I'd like you to leave."

Klaus stared at Bonnie he knew she was clearly upset.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me to reunite my family."

Bonnie nodded and opened her door.

"Bonnie." Klaus said, "The Salvatores can be heart breakers but I personally think it's the doppelganger that is at fault, take care love."

Bonnie shut the door and went to her room. Elena held most of the blame but Damon was wrong. He shouldn't have returned her kiss. Stefan must have been completely heartbroken. Stefan definitely expected more from Elena. Bonnie sighed. She turned off her lights and went to bed.

_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep. 'Cause the more that you try is the harder I'll fight to say goodnight.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: On a scale from 1 to 10 how much do you hate me for updating this late? I am soo sorry guys but college is so brutal that I haven't really had a second to sit down and write. My teachers are mean plus I'm mentoring freshmen and I really wanted to finish this fic before I came back to school because I knew it was going to be really hard keeping up. I am so sorry again guys. So Stefan in this chapter is a tad OOC but i'm imagining as a middle ground between pussywhipped Stefan and rippah Stefan. Elena is a tad OOC as well which may prove to actually be in character because I think as a drunk vampire she would say things like this. I hope you guys like this chapter! it was hard because I left my plot outline in another state so I had to try and remember what I originally had planned for this chapter. Thank you guys for the favs, follows and reviews it means so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are property of the CW and LJ Smith.**

* * *

Damon walked into The Grille mindlessly. He scanned the restaurant for his next prey. It was a little past midnight and he was starving. Bonnie wasn't taking his phone calls, Stefan hadn't come back into the house since he walked out and Damon could only guess where Elena was. Damon turned towards the door as he watched the patrons enter.

He didn't expect Bonnie to answer, and as a result he went to her house when he saw Klaus and her at the door. He didn't know what the conversation was but he heard the last few words, "Bonnie the Salvatores can be heart breakers but I personally think it's the doppelganger that is at fault, take care love." Klaus was wrong, Damon decided, _it was entirely my fault._

Damon glanced up and saw a blonde woman in front of him. She smiled at him, it took a while but Damon recognized who she was. Leia, he smiled, just what he needed, a little pick me up from a willing participant. Is that what you really want Damon? His inner voice asked him. Damon stalled and decided it was not what he wanted at all.

"Damon Salvatore," Leia spat, "Mr. love –em-n-leave-em."

Damon rose from his seat and walked towards the exit, "It's a specialty."

"Wanna know what my specialty is?" Leia asked following closely behind him.

"Holding grudges?" Damon replied cheekily.

"Funny," she answered, "my specialty is getting revenge."

Damon spun around when she stabbed him with a syringe filled with vervain. She twisted into his back and used her free hand to shock him with her Taser. Damon yelled and fell to the ground.

"I've got him!" she shouted at the guy in the hooded figure.

The man held Damon's legs and she grabbed his arms. They placed him in the truck of the van, as he was now unconscious. Leia walked to the passenger seat and smiled, _Karma is a bitch._

* * *

Bonnie heard the doorbell ring downstairs and got out of bed groggily. The day was bright and she felt refreshed. She enjoyed her sleep because it helped her to temporarily forget the events of the previous night. She swung her legs over the bed and placed her feet into her bedside slippers. She was about to open the door when she walked head first in to Caroline's body.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted as she hugged her, "are you okay?"

Bonnie tried to get out of Caroline's arms but the vampire just held on tighter.

"I'll be fine, if you let me breathe a little," she said in huffed breaths.

"Sorry," Caroline said releasing her best friend, "So if you want to stake Damon, I'll be more than happy to help."

Bonnie sighed. She walked over to her bed and sat on it. She gazed out of the window as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Damon is dumb," Bonnie said.

"The boy is beyond dumb, he is first-class stupid," Caroline walked over to Bonnie and sat beside him. Bonnie nodded. Caroline embraced her in a hug once more, "Damon has never had something good in his life, and he's always competing with his brother."

"I'm not mad that he kissed Elena, it took me a while to realize, but I'm not mad," Bonnie replied.

"What are you then?"

"Disappointed? Hurt? I think that I liked him a little more than he liked me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Damon couldn't possibly have feelings for me and then make out with Elena, feelings or not, it's not cool."

"What about Elena?"

Bonnie paused. She looked away from Caroline to a photo on her mirror that showed her and Elena on the first day of high school. They were smiling and hiding from the camera. Elena's parents had taken that photo. Elena was dating Matt and Bonnie was as per usual single. She faced Caroline and sighed.

"Elena admitted to Stefan that she had kissed him first."

"WHAT! I THOUGHT HE KISSED HER FIRST!"

"No, she kissed him first," Bonnie watched as the words sunk into Caroline's mind.

"Why would Elena do something like that? She loves Stefan! They belong together," Caroline frowned, "She knew you and Damon were dating."

"I guess that didn't matter."

"I've got to go Bonnie," Caroline said rising from the bed.

"Caroline, No!"

"Bonnie, you can't stop me, this is low even for Elena, she can't have her cake and eat it too."

Bonnie could have gotten Caroline to stay but she didn't want her to. She let Caroline leave the room in search of Elena. Bonnie closed her door and went to take a shower.

* * *

"I searched all of Mystic Falls for you, Stefan."

"That's a waste for you," Stefan said walking pass Elena as she sat in front of the Salvatore mansion.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"What do you think Elena? My girlfriend, who makes it her mission to tell me that she is nothing like Katherine, kissed my brother while he's dating her best friend."

"Stefan,"

"No, Elena, you don't get to be the sad one, not today."

"I was really worried, you were gone all night."

"Stop acting like nothing happened! Something did!"

Stefan growled and walked into the boarding house. He went to the basement and got a blood bag. He came upstairs to Elena standing over the counter looking frustrated.

"Stefan, please talk to me, this isn't us. We don't fight like this. It isn't right."

"Neither was kissing my brother, I knew you had feelings for him but you made it seem like I had no reason to feel threatened."

"I care about Damon but I love you."

"Yes, so I've heard," Stefan walked towards the door, "You don't get forgiveness Elena, not right now."

Elena stared as Stefan left. She was an emotional wreck. She didn't know why she kissed Damon. She knew she loved Stefan to the fiber of her soul. There was no doubt in her mind that Stefan was the one for her. Damon consumed her but Stefan was her epic love, as Caroline would say. She wasn't going to give up on him.

* * *

Damon opened his eyes, adjusting to the dark_. Where am I?_ He scanned the room and saw chains and various torture devices. _What happened?_ He groaned. Damon tried to recall exactly what had happened last night. He remembered kissing Elena and Bonnie finding them. He also recalled going to The Grille and encountering Leia. _Leia,_ Damon perked up as he remembered her injecting him with vervain.

Damon tried to move his arms when he realized that they were bound on either side of him. He moved his feet and realized that they were always in the same position. It finally registered to him that he was in a dungeon somewhere on what seemed like an operation table. _Great, just fucking great._ He tried to listen keenly but heard nothing.

He thought back to Leia, what had he really done to deserve this? So he slept with her, he did try the dating thing but it wasn't for them. She was creepy and way too pushy for his liking. Furthermore, he hadn't wanted to have sex with her the first time they met, she wanted it. Damon thought this was way too serious to be hung up on a one night stand.

Suddenly the shades in front of the window opened up and the sunlight burned his skin. Damon hadn't realized but she had taken off his ring. Damon gritted his teeth as the beams pore into his flesh. He began to smell the burning flesh and before he knew it, the window was once again closed. Damon groaned, _this was going to be a long day._

* * *

After Bonnie finished her shower; she decided to go in to the woods because she needed a way to reconnect with the earth. The day was in a clear contrast to what Bonnie was feeling. The sun shone brightly and the birds sung sweetly. Bonnie considered what her plan of action would be in regards to the whole Damon and Elena situation as she sat quietly on the ground.

She hummed softly to herself, as she tried to find her calm. She heard the leaves being crushed indicating that someone was walking towards her. She turned her head slightly and saw Stefan through her peripheral vision. She observed his demeanor and knew he was not pleased. Stefan had every right to be. She visibly saw when he exhaled and sat beside her on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said after a while.

"Why are you apologizing?" Bonnie asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I apologize on the behalf of my girlfriend and brother."

"Don't you get tired of doing that? Apologizing for Damon every time he does something stupid?"

Stefan sighed, "I get tired of competing with him for Elena's affections."

"That must get be terribly exhausting."

Stefan stared at the lake for a few minutes while Bonnie braided her hair. They were content for a while, just sitting there. Stefan turned to face Bonnie, he carefully inspected her face. Her eyes were not red and her cheeks weren't puffy. It was obvious that she hadn't been crying.

"Elena loves me, I know she does," he said softly.

"I know she loves you as well," she replied.

"Then why did she do that? Why did she choose me and then kiss him?"

Bonnie stared at Stefan; the pain she saw in his eyes broke her heart. Stefan was completely in love with Elena and everyone knew that. It was a slap in the face to imply that Elena was questioning her feelings for him. She outstretched her arm and hugged Stefan.

"I don't know you are going to have to ask Elena that question."

"I don't really feel like speaking to her at the moment."

"Of course not, you are hurting."

"What about you?"

"When Damon tries to speak, I will try to listen."

Stefan nodded. They sat together for another hour or so when Bonnie decided it was time for her to leave. She needed to speak with Elena and Stefan had informed her that she was at the boarding house. Bonnie asked Stefan if he would join her and he said no, he also decided that he needed to speak with Damon. Bonnie smiled at Stefan and said that she knows things will get better.

* * *

Caroline rushed in to the boarding house and found Elena sitting in the den drinking gin. Caroline stared at one of her best friends in the world and noticed the changes in her personality since she became a vampire. Elena was definitely not the same, she had changed.

"Am I here to get a lecture from Caroline?" Elena slurred, indicating that she was drunk.

"How much have you had to drink Lena?"

"Not enough, because I still remember Stefan being mad at me and Bonnie probably is too!"

"Maybe next time you shouldn't kiss your boyfriend's brother."

"I do NOT need this from you Caroline," Elena took another sip, "Caroline who was insecure about everything and everyone wants to lecture me on morals."

"Lena, let's not go there, I am trying to be nice, I am not attacking you."

"Shut the fuck up Caroline," Elena got up at stood face to face with Caroline, "how did you do it? How did you stay faithful to Tyler? Klaus was pretty good looking."

Elena walked away and started giggling. Caroline watched her friend completely drunk. She was so completely wasted and since it takes a lot to get a vampire drunk; Caroline can only imagined how much she had drank.

"No worries, Care! I kissed Damon because I'm attracted to him, I am in love with Stefan and I will get us back."

"Bonnie?"

Elena stopped, "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Honestly Elena, I'm not even sure if I would forgive you."

"Bonnie will forgive me; she can't stay mad at me, that's not us, that can't be us."

Caroline watched Elena sit down and sink her teeth in to her blood bag. It was a vampire's way of sobering up. Caroline believed that in those few seconds that she had seen her drunk, it was the 'real' Elena that she had witness. Caroline sensed a shift in the atmosphere and turned around to see Bonnie standing in the door of the house.

"Bonnie," Elena said softly, "Bonnie I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me and I cannot apologize enough.

Bonnie stared at Elena as the tears streamed down her face. She knew she was supposed to feel sorry for her but she didn't. Bonnie didn't feel an ounce of remorse for Elena as she stood there crying.

"I don't hate you Elena," Bonnie said finally.

"You don't?" Elena smiled and made her way to hug her but Bonnie placed a hand in front of her indicating she stop.

"I can never hate you Elena, we are best friends, you are like a sister to me but," she paused, "You know I would do anything for you, I wonder if you would do same. I wonder if I still matter to you." Bonnie moved to stand beside Caroline. "I wonder if our history surpasses what you feel for the Salvatores. You may have forever with them but you only have now with me."

"Bonnie, you know I care about you, I consider you my sister."

"You kissed Damon, knowing that we were dating," Bonnie glared at Elena, "You always have to be the center of attention, and it's okay, really. I've learned to live with everyone noticing Elena first, and I'm not saying your attention whore, trust me you are not but it's the way it's always been and it's what you have become accustomed to."

Bonnie watched as Elena's jaw dropped and Caroline tensed beside her. She didn't know where all this was coming from, her mouth was simply relating what was in her heart.

"I know why you had to kiss Damon, you needed that attention. You needed to have both brothers, it was something deep and primal within you. I know you love Stefan and you care about Damon without a doubt. See, the problem is Elena, Damon was getting over you and you wanted something to hold on to him, so you told him what he needed to hear, enough to get his guard down and then you kissed him. Damon being Damon would have kissed you back no matter what. You kissed Damon because you had this fear that you would lose him too like you have lost everyone else."

Elena's face was impassible. Her jaw clenched, Bonnie watched as she fought hard to hide her vampiric vines.

"You say you are nothing like Katherine, and that is true. Katherine openly acknowledged that she was playing both guys but you don't. I will always love you Elena, but I don't forgive you, not yet. Show me that I matter because recently I've been starting to feel like a guest star in the Elena show."

Bonnie watched as one of her best friend walked away from her and the other held her hand. Bonnie wasn't mad at Elena, she just wanted to make her thoughts known and this was the only way. Bonnie knew she had hurt Elena's and feeling and quite frankly she didn't care. For the first time in a long time Bonnie Bennett wasn't on team Elena.

"Was I too harsh Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Just right, Bon," Caroline embraced her best friend and smiled, finally Bonnie had spoken her mind to Elena.

* * *

Damon felt a slight discomfort and what felt like a sharp blade run across his skin. He let out a muffled groan and heard laughter. He opened his eyes and saw Leia standing over him. Her hair was flowing because of the slight breeze, her skin glowing in the afternoon sun. If Damon had to guess, he would assume that it was about three in the afternoon.

"Nice of you to join us," Leia said before she jabbed the knife into his chest, Damon growled.

"Why are you doing this?"

Leia smiled then removed the knife only to stick it into a different part of his torso.

"I'll tell you my secrets, if you tell me yours," she smiled, "actually I do know your secret, vampire."

Damon had already come to the conclusion that she knew he was a vampire. The question was, what was she?

"Who are you?"

"All in due time Damon, dear, how about some afternoon sun?" she walked over to the windows and opened the blinds. This time Damon couldn't help but scream.

_**'Cause I feel the distance between us could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Soooooo ... yeah .. I have my reasons but I suck. Just know that I love you all and I'm trying my best to finish this for the break :) So in other news I will be started a new story and it's gonna be something I've never tried before, so we'll see how that goes. I apologize in advance for the end of this chapter. Thank you guys for all the reviews/follows and favs. You make me feel so loved even though you all probs hate me now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters are property of the CW and LJ Smith**_

* * *

Two days had passed since the incident with Elena. Bonnie and Caroline walked into Mystic Falls Grill; Caroline was supposed to be meeting Tyler in thirty minutes so she thought it would be the perfect opportunity to see how her friend was doing. They slid in to a booth and waited patiently for the waiter to come take their order. Caroline observed her friend acutely, she looked rested and carefree. Maybe Bonnie was over it after all, Caroline wasn't sure if she would have taken everything in stride like Bonnie had.

"Stop staring," Bonnie said.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so calm and content."

"Those two days really helped."

"Where did you go?"

"That's classified business," she laughed as the waiter approached their table, pouring them each a class of water and took their orders.

"So, umm, we haven't heard from Elena and believe me I don't care enough to ask, but Stefan seemed worried and I'm going to ask you anyway," Caroline paused, "Have you heard from Damon?"

No she had not heard from Damon and truth be told she was a little pissed off. Jerk didn't have the decency to attempt to apologize? She was suddenly fuming.

"No," she replied simply.

"Strange, that is unlike Damon to just disappear."

"Really Care? I think that's right up his alley."

While the girls were talking, Liam walked into the bar and Bonnie felt a chill down her spine. She turned towards the entrance and noticed the blond boy, but there was something different, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. He saw her and smiled, closing the distance between them.

"Hi, I'm Liam," he said extending his hand to Caroline. She frowned at him slightly then smiled.

"Caroline Forbes."

"I know who you are; we have Modern Global Studies together."

"Hadn't noticed," she replied curtly. She inhaled deeply and noticed the faith smell of blood. However, it didn't smell like human blood.

"Yeah, well I'm just a regular human being," he chuckled then turned his attention to Bonnie, "I'm sorry about what happened the last time we were together."

"Forgiven and forgotten," she replied.

"May I join you?"

"Sure."

He sat beside her, across from Caroline. The way Caroline was staring at him, made Bonnie wonder if she had felt something off about Liam as well.

"I have to go meet Tyler now," Caroline said, rising from her seat, "Keep safe Bon."

Bonnie waved goodbye to her friend. She faced Liam as he started to make conversation.

"How have you been?" Liam asked.

"Good," she replied sticking a fry into her mouth.

"Thought about any colleges for Fall yet?"

"Yes."

"I can't help but feel like you don't want to talk."

Bonnie shrugged then realized that maybe she was being a little too rude to him. He rose up from the booth and she touched his hand to tell him to stay. When her hand made contact with him, she got a chill sensation and images began to form in front of her eyes. Images of a beautiful blonde girl crying, an immobile body on the floor and blood, lots and lots of blood.

"What!" Bonnie moved as she fell backward into her seat.

"huh?" he asked.

"Nothing, I have to go. I'm really tired and I have to go."

Bonnie pushed pass him and ran out the door to her car. She opened the door, sat in the car then took out her cellphone. For the first time in three days she dialed Damon Salvatore's number.

* * *

Damon was a wreck. His skin was flaking, his eyes were bloodshot and he didn't know how he was still alive. I t had been three days since he was in this dungeon. Three days of pure torture. She would slice his skin and watch hum bleed before the wound closed itself. While she did this, she kept chanting, "Is this familiar Damon? Is it? Is it?" Damon had gone hours without blood before but never days. He groaned slightly when she returned once more.

"Tonight is your last night Damon," Leia said while she poured kerosene around the room. "And because it's your last night, I will tell you what you have yet to figure out."

Damon was in no mood to hear about her story or tales of revenge. In fact, he was ready to die. He was welcoming death. He had lived his fair share of life. However, there was something holding him back or rather someone that he wasn't ready to lose. Even though he knew he had already lost her.

"Fifteen years ago, I was a small ten year old girl with a mother who loved her dearly. I had a four year old half-brother who was obsessed with the supernatural. My mother met a man who was enough to replace the memory of my father and I was ecstatic. He was so good to me, better than my father had been. One night, I came home and heard screams coming from her bedroom. I saw you Damon, I saw you drinking from her, draining her of her blood!" she shouted as she drove a stake into his chest. Damon groaned in agony. He didn't remember her mother, fuck, he didn't remember her.

"You were invited into my home by my brother, Liam, you've met him before, he was dating your friend, the witch, Bonnie Bennett?" Damon lunged forward, "Or is it more than friends? I've been watching you Damon, for a long, long time."

Damon eyes rolled over when she removed the stake and placed it to his genitals.

"You then took my step father, Marcosias and tortured him for THREE DAYS!"

At the mention of the name, the memories came flooding back to Damon. He was searching for the witches Talisman to free Katherine when met the warlock named Marcosias. He had approached him nicely, asking him to locate the talisman, when that didn't work he used forced. He never got what he wanted but it was still worth it. His blood was especially delicious.

"Do you remember now Damon? Do you remember how you broke a family apart?" Leila plunged the knife into his pelvis. Damon couldn't hold back the screech that erupted from his mouth. "You destroyed everything of value and purpose to me! EVERYTHING! You have to die, Damon, you have to."

* * *

_Fuck_. Once again Bonnie's call had gone straight to voice mail This had to be the fifth time that she had called Damon. Something was up because Bonnie knew Damon, she knew that after the second call, he would have answered, if only to tell her to stop calling. She changed the number and dialed Stefan instead.

"Hey, Bon," he picked up after the first ring.

"I think there's something wrong with Damon."

"Oh don't we all know it," Stefan said.

"No, I mean, he's in trouble, well actually, I don't know if he's in trouble, but he was with a girl once and she's in trouble? I don't know," she mumbled to Stefan.

"Bonnie, what are you saying?"

"The blonde girl, I touched Liam and I saw the blonde girl, and blood."

"I thought your psychic visions were done for."

"No time to explain Stefan, meet me in like twenty minutes."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm about to find out, I'll text you."

Bonnie hung up the phone call and watched as Liam exited The Grille. He went to his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Bonnie had no idea why but she felt like he was the solution to her problem. Call it witches intuition but she knew that Liam was leading her to a Mr. Damon Salvatore.

* * *

"What's the most tortuous way for a vampire to die, Damon?" Leia asked as she paced back and forth.

Damon had been in and out of consciousness during the last bits of her speech. Somehow Marcosias related the information of his death to Liam and promised to exact revenge. After both parents death, they moved in with Liam's mother who was human and knew nothing of the supernatural world. Weird that Bonnie hadn't sense even a little bit of supernatural presence in the boy.

Leia moved towards the door, Liam is supposed to arrive in a few minutes. She was finally ready to be rid of this bastard. How could a face so beautiful hold a heart so cruel? She wondered as she paced the length of the room. She was feeling powerful; she was finally able to get her revenge on Damon Salvatore. She must admit though, he was a pretty good lay. She wanted for the opportune moment and strike, she was proud.

"You know, Damon, you spend so much time pushing people away that you are left alone," Leia said quietly, Damon merely swayed his head to the side. "If you weren't such an awful person, you would have probably had someone come rescue you, but you've been missing for three days and your friends don't care."

She moved away from the door and to the table, "Actually let's see if you have any messages, mhm."

She took his cell off the table and powered it on. She saw a couple of missed calls and text messages.

"Let's read them out loud, while we wait for the grand finale, yes?" she smirked.

**(Three Days Ago)**

_**Stefan: Where are you?**_

_**Elena: I'm sorry Damon, I meant what I said, but I love Stefan and I have to fight for him.**_

_**Caroline: Dick move.**_

**(Today)**

_**Bonnie: Where are you?**_

_**Bonnie: Are you not going to answer? Damon it's an emergency.**_

_**Bonnie: You cannot be mad at ME!**_

_**Stefan: Bonnie thinks you're hurt or something, you may be a shit brother but you are still family, answer me.**_

Leia closed the cell, "I stand corrected, apparently you do have people who care."

Damon groaned and if he could, he would have smiled. He had people who cared about him but for some reason he still felt like he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve to be Stefan's brother or Elena's friend. Maybe deep down inside he felt like he didn't deserve to be Bonnie's boyfriend either and that's why he kissed Elena. Ruin it before it even has a chance right?

"This Bonnie chick has been calling you a lot today," Leia frowned. She took up her cell and dialed Liam, something was wrong.

* * *

Bonnie slowed as the car she was trailing pulled up into a vacant parking lot. Liam stepped out of the car and got something out of the trunk. Bonnie observed as he pulled a book out of the back. The book looked familiar. Then she heard his cell ring and he answered it. She used this opportunity to text Stefan her coordinates and told him to meet her as soon possible. Bonnie watched as Liam became visibly upset at the person on the other end. He then stormed into the warehouse.

Bonnie let the engine die and got out of the car. She followed Liam up through the path, keeping a safe distance. Walking through the doors, she had a whiff of what smelled like blood. Liam paused before a door and knocked softly. The door opened and that's when Bonnie saw her, the blond girl. He gave her the book, because the light shone directly Bonnie was able to identify it. It was a Grimoire.

* * *

"About fucking time you got here," Leia frowned.

"Whatever, where is he?"

"Where he always is, idiot."

"Why are you so grumpy?" Liam asked as he walked pass his sister.

"I just want to get this done quickly before something goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong."

They walked into the room facing Damon, who's wounds were healing very slowly. Damon groaned over in pain and Liam was enjoying the sight. This bastard took his father from him. It wasn't easy masking his powers from the Bennett witch, but she was vulnerable and unsuspecting of anything. The witch was more powerful than him and if they could combine their powers, they would be unstoppable. So, no he would never give up on Bonnie and once this pest is out of his life, he can devote his time to getting her back.

"Damon Salvatore, my how the mighty have fallen," Liam laughed.

His only response was a guttural growl from Damon. Damon couldn't and definitely wouldn't make it another day. There was no way he can survive this long after being so beaten and bruised without blood. Damon Salvatore was going to die tonight either way.

* * *

Bonnie gasped as she heard Damon's name. She dialed Stefan quickly and got no reply. What was she going to do? She stood up and leaned against the wall. Liam was a warlock, how did she not know? He wasn't even full blooded! Bonnie knew by the sounds coming from the room, that Damon wouldn't make it. _Where is Stefan when you need him?_ She growled to herself.

Bonnie paced back and forth, she didn't have much time. She needed to think this through; there was only one of her and two them. How could she save Damon without hurting anyone? Why did things have to be so difficult? She raked through her mind to think of any quick spell that she knew which didn't require much energy or work. She had gotten stronger in these couple of months but she wants a spell that won't hurt them.

She turned around quickly to see Stefan, standing behind her.

"He's here, I can sense him," Stefan said softly.

"Yeah, he's in there being tortured and I'm pretty sure that they are going to kill him."

"Bonnie, we have to help him,"

"I know that but can we have a strategy first?"

"Ok, let's discuss strategy."

* * *

Damon faintly heard voices talking but they didn't sound like Leia or Liam. They were hushed tones. He was passing in and out of consciousness. He was incapable of reciting anything that he had been told within the last hour. He groaned aloud and watched through hooded eyes as Liam performed a spell. Spells made him think of Bonnie, he wished he had the opportunity to apologize, to explain himself to her. Damon fell back and closed his eyes. He's not a very remorseful person but he would have liked to apologize to Caroline and Jeremy as well. Maybe it was the fact that he was at death's door that was speaking to him but he wanted to redeem himself. Damon felt his conscious slipping once again and heard a voice that he recognized, the voice was low and steady, "Hang in there brother, we are coming for you."

* * *

Bonnie walked into the room and swayed her hands in front of her, making the grimoire fly across the room.

"What the fuck?" shouted Liam.

He spun around to find Bonnie Bennett standing at the door chanting a spell he knew all too well. He put his hands up in a defensive mode trying to counteract it when something flashed pass him and unto Damon.

"NO!" Liam shouted, as Stefan broke Leia's neck.

Bonnie watched as the young warlock got angry. He started chanting in an ancient language which Bonnie did not recognize.

"Stefan! Leave now!" Bonnie yelled.

She watched as Stefan broke the chains and held Damon against him. She pointed at the door and Stefan nodded. He walked to the door, being careful with Damon on his back. Bonnie turned to Liam who had finished chanting. She didn't want to hurt him and she wished Stefan hadn't killed his sister.

"What are you doing Bonnie?" Liam shouted, "you've ruined everything!"

"How did I not know you were a warlock?"

"Because you're a terrible witch," he spat.

She moved her hand and threw him into the wall. "No I'm not."

"Why did you save him Bonnie? He hurt you! He's the reason your grams is gone and your mom's a vampire."

"How do you know that?"

"I've done my research; I know that you guys were dating too! Such a shame, he cheated, the doppelganger is better looking though, so I can see why he did," He laughed.

"_creynis lethars molics triandes_," Bonnie said, a spell she learned which paralyzed his body.

She went over to his body, and stared into his wide eyes. Damon almost back to his full strength after drinking from a two humans that Stefan compelled and drinking a couple blood bags, stood in front of Bonnie.

"Damon!" Bonnie screamed before he plunged a wooden stake into Liam's chest.

However, the stake exploded and Bonnie quickly recognized the spell that Liam had casted earlier, "DAMON RUN!" she shouted.

Damon spun around quickly as he saw Bonnie move in front of him just as a few wooden stakes made its way to Damon. She tried to redirect the stakes and destroy some of them. She was able to get almost all of them except one. The one that was currently lodged into Bonnie's chest a few inches below her heart. Everything faded to black.

_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow, so if you want me I don't come cheap, keep your hand in my hand and your heart on your sleeve**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I updated! Whoott! BAMON HUG! BAMON HUG! BAMON HUG! BAMON HUG! okay i'm done. Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! Only one chapter left! dun dun dun. p.s. Bamon Hug! **

The monotonous sound of the machines in the hospital made Damon extremely uncomfortable. He paced back and forth through the doors awaiting news about Bonnie. He and Stefan had rushed Bonnie to the hospital almost immediately. The doctor's said she lost a couple pints of blood and now all they had to do was wait to see how surgery went. Caroline was huddled beside Tyler, resting her arm on Bonnie's father's shoulder. Elena stood with Stefan holding his hand and comforting him. This was all Damon's fault, he knew it. All his selfish decisions always came back to bite him in his ass. What was worse was that Bonnie tried to save him After all that he's done to her and especially the Elena thing; she risked her life to save him. The surgeon appeared in front of the group.

"She's stable, she's in a coma right now and we just have to wait to see if she wakes up," Dr. Fell spoke.

"What do you mean if she wakes up? She has to wake up; she has a future ahead of her," Harrison Bennett queried.

"She still lost a lot of blood so we just have to wait, I'm sorry guys."

Damon felt the six pairs of eyes on him. He couldn't deal with the pressure and left the hospital room. He went out into the cold night air, frustration reaching its peak. He turned to face Stefan coming up behind him.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Stefan comforted his brother.

"That's where you're wrong brother; it most definitely is my fault. She came to save me. She trusted me so much and I broke it, all for what? The slightest chance that I might have won?"

"Won what?"

"This competition that I made up between us, silly me because I had already won. I had the one girl in Mystic Falls who didn't want you more than me. The one girl who accepted me for who I currently am and not for who they thought I could be."

Stefan watched as his brother broke down in front of him. He had never in his 160+ years seen Damon so broken down and completely vulnerable.

"Hey, when she makes it through she'll forgive you Damon."

"I don't deserve her forgiveness brother. I don't.

* * *

"We most definitely will not! And if we do then it'll be my blood!" Caroline shouted at the Salvatore brothers.

"It should be my blood, I'm the reason she's in this state," Damon paced the length of the room.

"How about we see if she'll make it first?" Tyler suggested.

The Salvatores had removed the stake from Bonnie's chest and rushed her to the hospital. Stefan wanted to give Bonnie some of his blood to help her but Damon decided against it. Knowing that if things took a turn for the worse Bonnie would hate them even more than she probably did now. Caroline attempted to fluff the pillow under Bonnie's head without moving her too much.

"The doctor said she's in a coma, it'll take a miracle for her to wake up," Elena related, she was casting small glances at Damon and Stefan.

"Thank you captain obvious," Caroline spat at her friend.

Bonnie felt a presence around her, she kept willing her mind to open her eyes but it was too hard. She simply couldn't do it.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you finally woke up now Bon, you've scared us enough. Plus we have school in like three days, do you want to miss geometry? I think not," Caroline bemused trying to get her best friend out of the coma, "You know, I'm minutely pissed of that Damon hasn't come to visit you, typical him. I miss you Bon, can you wake up? For me? For your dad?" Caroline placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder squeezing lightly. "I'll come visit later okay? I love you."

Caroline left the room and noted Elena sitting in the waiting room. She nodded at her signaling it was okay for her to go in and visit Bonnie. Elena had avoided visited Bonnie since she got placed in the hospital because she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to her. Bonnie meant the world to her and as much as she loved Caroline, Bonnie was her best friend. The one she simply could not live without. She walked into the room and observed her best friend. Her hair was freshly brushed and there was lip-gloss on her lips. Leave it up to Caroline to accessorize her when she was in a state like this.

"Hey Bon, apparently we are supposed to keep talking to you until you come out of this and U have so much to say to you but I'd rather say it a conscious Bonnie that way I'll know if I earned your forgiveness or not. Do you remember when we were ten and snuck into the R rated movie and how pissed our parents were?" Elena chuckled, "You also kind of forced Matt and I to start dating in the seventh grade. You were always so good to me and I merely took advantage of it. I'm sorry Bonnie, for everything. I guess for once in my life I was jealous of you and not the other way around. I promise you this though, if Damon is who you want, I'll stay clear of him. I just want you to be happy and I really want you to come out of this, please."

Elena touched Bonnie's cheek and sobs silently. She moved to the other side of the room when she felt Damon's presence.

"You finally decided to show up," Elena frowned at him.

"Give me a few minutes, please?"

"Fine."

Elena walked out of the room and Damon moved to the bed. He really didn't enjoy seeing Bonnie in this state. It made him uneasy and he couldn't deny feeling like it was his entire fault. If he thought more about his actions, this could have been prevented. He wouldn't have ruined this teenager's life.

"I see vampire Barbie has been doing a number on you," he sighed, "we would all appreciate it deeply if you'd wake up, getting staked isn't that big a deal, I've had my neck broken a couple of times and that's way worse. I've also had witchy migraines and those hurt like a bitch."

He sat beside her bed, resting his head on her shoulder. Breathing deeply he continued, "I don't do well with these situations as you very well know. I will however promise you this, if you wake up, I promise to leave you alone because let's face it, I'm not deserving of you. You are so much better than me and you deserve better. I am sorry though Bonnie, for everything. I really am."

The nurse entered the room letting him know that visiting hours were over. He waited a few minutes to see if she would wake up, because that's what typically happened in the movies right? The loved one gets her to wake up. Bonnie Bennett was still in her coma.

* * *

Lucy folded her arms, her eyes glaring at Damon. She was pissed.

"Don't give me that look."

"I should have known you dating my cousin would be her death sentence."

"She's not dead."

"Yet."

Damon frowned at the witch. He forgot how awful the Bennett's and their tempers were.

"Okay fine, what do you need?"

"Give this to her when she wakes up," Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized box.

"Why do I have to give it to her?"

"Because I'm leaving Mystic Falls and I don't want to be found when I do."

Lucy gave him the 'oh really' look and snatched the box from him. She watched as Damon walked away from her. Deny it all she could, but Damon Salvatore definitely cared for Bonnie Bennett. She weighed the box in her hand, testing the pressure. She tried to use her powers to sense what it was before opening it, but she kept drawing to a block. She stuffed the box in her purse and headed to the hospital.

* * *

"Jeremy! Matt! You guys are here!" Elena rushed to embrace her brother and ex-boyfriend.

"We had to come see Bonnie," Matt stated.

"How is she?" Jeremy queried.

"Stable, her vitals, everything, they are great. She just needs to wake up."

"Do you mind if I go in?" Jeremy asked and Elena nodded.

Jeremy left Matt and Elena to catch up while he went into Bonnie's room.

"Hey fighter, I heard you're doing pretty well but for some reason you won't wake up. It's been four days Bon, you need to come back to us." He moved to sit by her bed and held her hand, "I don't see ghosts anymore. You're spell worked. It feels good being plain old Jer again. I met a girl, she's wonderful. She kind of reminds me a little of you." He squeezed her hand. "I love you Bonnie, please open your eyes."

Nothing happened.

Matt appeared at the door and Jeremy left. Matt walked to her bed, towering over her.

"You've been holding out on me Bon, you and Damon? Wow. Never saw that coming. I thought he hated you and vice versa. I guess what they say is true, there's a thin line between love and hate. You'll be happy to know that I found a new girl, her name is Michelle. She's … wait for it, a redhead with green eyes. I scored the jackpot. Don't underestimate me Bonnie, I told you."

"You did," Bonnie's voice croaked into the now dead silence, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Is that your voice? You sound damn awful." She smiled.

Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Elena and Lucy all came rushing into the room. The excitement from seeing all the faces temporarily sent Bonnie into the shock and the doctors were forced to send them away from the room. The good news was that Bonnie Bennett was no longer comatose.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Harrison Bennett was rushing around his daughter's room.

"Dad, chill, I'm fine."

"you just got released from the hospital and you were in a coma for three days."

"But I'm not now, I really do feel fine, just a little sore."

"Do you need a pill for it?"

"No, trust me, I am okay."

Harrison nodded and left her room. Bonnie sat up in bed and scanned her bedroom. It was filled with greeting cards and flowers from everyone telling her to get well soon. She was a tad bit overwhelmed. She should have been back in school this week but obviously she got the week off. Hopefully she didn't miss much because she had her scholarship to NYU riding on how great her grades were for this semester.

"Hey lil witch, feeling better?" Lucy remarked walking into Bonnie's room.

"As good as it gets."

"So, I have something for you, a Mr. Damon Salvatore wanted me to give you this," she reached into her pocket and pulls out the box Damon gave to her.

"put it with the other stuff."

"I think you should open it."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Damon cheated on me, and now he disappears from town, I'm not having it."

"Bon, I love you, I do and as someone who cares deeply for you, I can say with absolute certainty that Damon left Mystic Falls for you."

"What?"

"He left because he thought it's what you would have wanted, he knows you're mad at him and rather than be constantly reminded of that failure, he left. I'm not saying it was the right thing to do but he still did it. For you."

"I don't want that. I don't want to be another Elena to him. I don't want that selfless love that he has that's so consuming. I want to be his equal."

"Maybe you should open that box."

"Maybe …"

Lucy left the room. Bonnie fixated her gaze on the box. She reached for the bow and opened it.

_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep. 'Cause the more that you try. The harder I'll fight to say goodnight.**_


End file.
